


How the Cancer Crew Would React to...

by ayas3ri



Series: The 'Gentlemenclubbbz' Era [2]
Category: Cancer Crew, Filthy Frank - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, Youtubers, idubbbz - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Christmas Lingerie, Crush, Daddy Kink, Depression mention, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Getting high, HWTR, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Medication, Paranormal, Pets, Phone Sex, Shock Collars, Virginity, YouTube, daddy - Freeform, mention of cutting, naked, period mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 36,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayas3ri/pseuds/ayas3ri
Summary: This is a collection of 'HWTR' taken from my blog dedicated to the Cancer Crew, gentlemenclubbbz. Since Tumblr is probably going to shut it down, I decided to post some of my works here. Maybe you are already familiar with them, but please enjoy them anyway :)





	1. Phone Sex with Them

**Joji**

He’s the MASTER of phone sex and not self-proclaimed. I mean, have you heard that  _voice_?! It’s pure orgasm, the way it is so low and raspy and UGH! He was the perfect one for the job and you made sure to tell him. He took your ‘advice’ to heart and has the habit of calling you in the most inopportune of times: when you were at work, with your friends or even at home; it was as if he knew when you were feeling down or bored. Joji wanted to make sure you knew he was always at your service (and mostly so you’ll not forget about him while you were doing something else; he wants you to  _always_ think about him). You’re eager to accept his calls, even if you might tell him otherwise, but his voice relaxes you in more ways than his words do. And he’s putting that golden voice of his to  _good_ use. Sometimes, when you’re extremely sad, he’d make you laugh by using his Filthy Frank voice (which you find utterly arousing, of course, but you’d never tell him  _that!_ ). He’s very sensual in his speech and it doesn’t take a lot of dirty words to make you come undone.

**Max**

He’d be too overconfident in his dirty talking abilities and this is his demise in the end. He would try very hard to be sexy and basically an alpha male, but when you actually answer back to him, telling him to touch himself in various zones, he’d get too horny to think straight anymore. He wouldn’t be able to control himself anymore and will say whatever comes to mind, telling you to ‘hurry the fuck home, I want you now’. In the end, you’d be the one phone sexing him up because you enjoyed his moans and reactions way too much to leave it like that. He’d also have times when he’d interrupt himself when he’s coming up with the best phrase (he found on the Internet) to make you wet. Poor guy got distracted by one of your gasps and stumble upon his words, something along the lines of ‘Shit, oh fuck, I screwed it up!’ He just loves hearing your voice and heavy breathing in the receiver (but still prefers having you in flesh). This is probably the only instance in which you hold dominance over him without him complaining about it. He doesn’t call that often to phone sex, though. Only when you’re away for a few days and he misses you badly.

**Ian**

Okay, so this boy would be a total ‘loser’ at first. He would try, no doubt but he’ll always end up laughing awkwardly because of the sounds you make. Due to his nervousness, he’d sometimes might slip into his geeky tone ‘vereh geewd’ but you’d encourage him back on the right track, not wanting to give up on ‘making him a master’. It’ll take a lot to actually get him to open up and lose the nervousness, but when he does…Oh boy. OH. BOY. After the failure on pleasing you (not as if you weren’t enjoyed the show; it was cute to hear him try), he’d be sure to research the topic until no fragment of knowledge is left unabsorbed by him. You’d never be able to overtop him again and he’ll take absolute control over the conversations. Ian is the filthiest one and he loves to act superior towards you, no doubt, knowing you inside out and what you want to hear or even what your kinks are and he’d use this to his advantage. Plus, he has a very wide range in vocabulary: he’ll be sure to use the dirtiest words in the dictionary to make you come because, as he said so himself, he’s very,  _very creative_.  


	2. Their Kinks

**Joji**

He’d be into rather rough stuff but not to an extreme point because he doesn’t want to hurt you (in a bad way). He’s definitely in for a bit of chocking if you’re too, whether be it by a collar or with his own hands. Don’t forget to tell him when to stop because he can be too into it and forget himself, so settle on a safe word first (he’ll apologize later by doing whatever you want). Beware; he’d be sure to leave some bruises. Also, he can be a tease that whispers dirty shit in your ear, asking what you want, but what turns him on very much is orgasm denial. One second there’s this heavenly feeling of finally reaching your peak and the next he slows down or gets sloppy in his thrust or even stop completely, making you come down from your cloud. You’d glare at him but he’s only looking over at you with a lopsided smirk, acting all innocent and asking what’s wrong. It’d take a lot for you not to smash the bed lamppost in his face for being a little shit. No worries; after a bit of begging, he’d give you that sweet release you seek.

  **Max**

This boy is kinky and he’s not afraid to show it. Aside from adoring to leave you hickeys all over your body, be it in visible places such as neck or collarbones, he’d make a lot more where only he can see. Especially your thighs. It’s a pain in the ass to wear shorts afterwards but he’s encouraging you to show them off because everyone needs to know that you were his. He also is into biting and he might get carried away, so be careful: you wouldn’t want to end up in hospital because he took a chunk out of you. Not to mention that he’s an ass man and he’d slap your ass cheeks hard or pinch them to get a reaction out of you whenever he feels like it. Be sure to return it to him and slap him ten times harder on that bare ass of his; he’d be a mushy mess afterwards. But I think the biggest kink of his is roleplaying; figures, right? After seeing him put on various dresses and costumes on to play a certain character. He wouldn’t mind doing it with you if you ask him nicely; he’d even put on a sexy nurse outfit if that’s your thing.

**Ian**

Ian is probably a man of many kinks that are still in developing or that he keeps hidden somewhere deep inside. It might take you a lot of time to discover them all, but if you do, I’m sure you’ll be pleased of the results. However, he’s into handcuffs, whether it might be him getting tied up or you. Either is good for him. If you add a blindfold in the mix, then double points for you, although this time, he likes being the one blindfolded. He enjoys sensation plays, so if you come with something extra, like feathers or ice cube, then you’re a winner. Besides, who wouldn’t enjoy seeing a vulnerable Ian? Don’t be afraid to pull his hair whenever you feel like being a little rough; it only edges him on to be rougher himself. And the look of hunger on him, as his eyes get a shade darker, which he gives you when you do that is certainly a treasured prize. He likes it when you’re kinda possessive with him and leave him signs that he’s taken: scratches on his back are the most welcomed and if he gets the opportunity to show them off (in a video especially), he’ll do it.  


	3. ...You Being a Great Dancer

**Joji**

He wouldn’t be that surprised, because he  ~~secretly~~   _accidentally_ stumbled upon you dancing and humming to yourself one day, while you thought you were alone. He’d wait for you to tell him first, though, and when you finally invite him to watch your performance, he’d be more than happy to come. He’d encourage you before you go on stage with a good-luck kiss and, if you’re nervous, he’d give you a little massage to ease some tension. He’d watch you from somewhere hidden, but still close enough for you to spot him. You’d still be nervous but when you catch his eye and he smiles brightly at you, giving you a nod of approval, you know that you have the strength to pull it off. Heck, he might even blow kisses in your direction every once in a while but he won’t try to distract you. When you’re done, you’d run to him and jump in his arms, all sweaty and excited, asking him continuously ‘Did you like it?!’ He’d laugh and hold you and express his admiration with details: how you’re so well coordinated, how delicate you moved and twisted, and how lovely your energy was. Later, Joji would even offer to train with you since you noticed he had some skills too. If you want, you might teach him some moves; he’ll appreciate that. Or he might even challenge you to a dancing battle that you’d easily win. No hard feelings.

**Max**

You can bet that he’s your number one fan and supporter. Right after you told him, he’d ask you to show him some moves with the most serious face he could muster and afterwards, he’ll cheekily say ‘Bet you’ll put quite a striptease show’. To which you may or may not agree. Max might even ask you to star in a video of his, ‘for the aesthetic’, as he puts it, or randomly film you whenever you’re not paying attention and think he’s not watching. However, he won’t ever put the clips of you dancing in his house on the Internet without your permission. He’d definitely be excited when you ask him to come to your group performance and maybe he’ll even be the one to  _beg_ you to let him come watch. He’s in front line, of course (and it took a lot of convincing to make him leave the banner he made at home), cheering you on and being overall the loudest. And mostly being a distraction, but it’s all in good interest. It’s slightly embarrassing to hear him call your name and telling people around him that ‘that’s my s/o!’ or something along these lines. Let’s hope he won’t start a fight with others because they’ve been looking at you funny. After a while, you’ll get used to his screams and use the energy he’s giving you to dance more fervently. At the end, he’d smother you with kisses and compliments; he might even treat you to whatever you want afterwards, as a reward for your hard work.

**Ian**

Ian would stare at you seriously and would tell you he’s better than you in a joking manner. You’d prove him wrong the next second because you’re taking this seriously, unlike him who just dances like the nerd he is. However, you have to admit that, if he really tries, he actually knows how to dance. Don’t be disheartened by his uncaring and sceptic attitude he shows because he doesn’t know how to react or what to say to this. He’d support you in his own way but he’ll change his mind when he first sees you. He’d come to your performance to cheer you on and, being the tall bean he is, you’d be sure to spot him in the crowd, standing there awkwardly. He tries to understand what’s going on and the moment he sees you dancing so wildly and so  _good_ , in synch with your crew members, is the moment he realizes how foolish he has been. Because you’re awesome in your performance and the smile you have permanently on your lips shows him how much you love doing this. And, in turn, he’d fall in love with you more, mesmerized by your movements and attitude. Hopefully his imagination won’t run wild. His intense and in awe gaze might put some pressure on you, not understanding why he’s so focused on you; hang in there and don’t get distracted. After the performance, he’d congratulate you whole-heartedly and hug you tight, telling you how much he’d want to come see you again, because ‘you’re amazing’. And you’d know why he looked at you like that.


	4. Buying Lingerie

**Max** ****

He’d be a little picky about choosing one specific set because ‘it has to perfect, alright?’ Max is a perfectionist and a visual human being, so everything must be aesthetically pleasing to the eye. That doesn’t mean he’ll shut down all of your suggestions but it’ll take a while until he’s satisfied with the results. Much to your frustration, of course. Steel your nerves. He’d make you parade in front of him for all to see and if you’re not hiding the hickeys he gave you last night, that’s a plus in his book. He’d have that serious look on his face that says he’s very proud of you being his lover as he examines you over, hiding his smirk behind his hand. ‘This colour suits you best. Goes well with the love bites.’ he’d say to tease you, earning a very adorable blush from you. He’s not really up for any adventures just because he hasn’t found the perfect changing booth yet. You’ll eventually get there someday. Don’t make him wait too long (or maybe you should) because he’d get really impatient after seeing you changing so many times; he couldn’t wait to get you back home and take those panties for a test. He can get pretty excited just looking at you in those cute frilly panties he selected  _especially_  for you.

**Joji**

This man just knows what suits you and what he’d like to see on you. He’s the type of chill guy that waits out for you without complaining and gives advice on what you should try on. He never gets bored of watching you change  _a lot_ _._  He has nice tastes, you have to admit and almost all the time you end up buying whatever he chooses. And he’s not ashamed of showing what he prefers you in, be it the dirtiest leather set available in the shop. He likes those. When you’re unsure of the rather provocative set he picked up, he’d urge you to try it on for him. You’re either too shy to get out of the changing booth or he doesn’t want for others passing by to see you, but he’ll draw the curtain to give his opinion or just come inside uninvited. You can’t say no to him when he smirks so teasingly at you; you’re a melted puddle at this point. He’d check you out, up and though, examining every inch of you thoroughly, making you feel embarrassed by the revealing outfit. When he sees that, he’d immediately reassure you that you were the sexiest thing alive. Oh, and to make you feel  _even_ better, he isn’t going to say no to a little fun in there. It’s a challenge to keep quiet and not draw attention. But you’d eventually going to get kicked out of the shop by a shop assistant after receiving some complaints; or worse: permanently banned. Doesn’t matter. There are other lingerie shops to terrorize.

**Ian**

He would feel rather embarrassed to step into a lingerie shop with you and you’d have to persuade him to stay with you  _inside_ and not ditch you. Eventually he concedes and he’ll just stand there awkwardly in the middle of the shop, waiting for you to finish. He’d be even more ashamed when the shop attendants start giggling at him and ask him if he’s alone or need some help in finding the perfect gift for his ‘girlfriend’. When you see he’s swarmed with fan girls, you’d go and grab his hand to pull him away from the crowd, showing everyone that he was  _yours_  and no one else’s. You’d make sure to keep him by your side afterwards, ‘so you won’t get lost,  _Ian_ ’. That’s when he realizes that he can easily get you jealous with this, but he won’t use it against you; just tease you from time to time. You’d distract him from your little jealous moment by showing him various sets of lingerie, but the only thing he can say is ‘that’s nice’ to each of them. He sees no value in their design until they’re _on_  you. That’s when he’d really become interested in this ‘stupid’ errand you put him through. He’d be very into that black lacy, mature-like and slightly see-through set you’re currently wearing. When he sees himself suddenly getting excited, he’d hurry you to buy them and you’d go straight home to relieve some tension.  


	5. If They Were Dog Breeds

  * Ian might be Labrador or a Golden retriever, maybe even a Dachshund (as they tend to be kinda stubborn). A kind of a dorky and kind dog but with a hint of meaness in him. He’s clever and can trick you if he wants. You can bet that he’s going to chew all your shoes then pretend it wasn’t him; and feel no hint of remorse when you scold him. But he’s still in need of affection and will definitely help you when you need it. And he’s definitely good with kids despite his rebellious nature. 



 

  * Joji might be an Akita Inu, a Beagle or a Pug. He’s a kind of reserved dog that doesn’t let anyone get close to him, but still playful and protective enough to the person he cherishes and gets attached to. He’s lazy sometimes, but he has his moments when he gets nuts and will destroy everything in his sight if you leave him unattended. A gentle dog that will probably wake you up in the middle of the night just because he’s in a ‘singing mood’. And gets dirty a lot, you have to clean up after his mess all the time he comes from outside because he likes to roll into mudpits.



 

  * Max would be a pretty dog; a fluffy dog like a Siberian Husky or a Chow Chow. He’s loyal to his ‘friends’ and will protect them if someone hurts them. At the same time, he’s friendly and hyper-active, and  _loves_ the outdoors.  _He has a lot of energy_ and a loud bark that may startle you. He’d be the perfect alarm in the morning. He may be destructive if not given proper care: he’s a trouble maker and you’ll have to be very patient with him. And he’s in a constant need of affection and in giving affection; he’d be kinda jealous if you don’t give him attention and he’ll definitely interrupt your romantic times. 




	6. Imagine Meeting the Filthy Frank Cast

**Filthy Frank**

Frank is mostly shy around girls, but that doesn’t mean he’s afraid to approach you. If he really wants something, he’d go for it. Or at least try. He’d spot you from afar and he’d immediately fall in love; he’s rather easy and he certainly wants some affection  ~~(and maybe something more than that)~~. So, he’d try to hatch a plan to meet with you,  _‘accidentally’_. Maybe through a prank social experiment, pretending he’s harassing you (he is not, but he doesn’t know any other way to start a conversation with you because damn, you’re gorgeous!). “Ey, pretty lady. Do-do you—“ he clears his throat. “Can you shake that pussy for me?” Or something equally as ridiculous that has you dumbfounded for many seconds. You’d stare at him, trying to figure out if he was joking or he was serious. He was surely attractive, despite looking rather weird and ‘unhealthy’. Frank can’t help but get flustered and embarrassed by you not responding—he fucked it all up again, didn’t he? “I—I uh…, umm, sorry about that…I didn’t mean to—“

“Oh, no, it’s ok!” you’d start laughing about it since it was the most random thing that has happened to you today. It has been a shitty enough day and this weird man actually lifted up your spirits. He’s surprised by that and even more so when you say that you’d love to get him to know him better before getting to more ‘dirty’ stuff. He just can’t believe his luck!

**Pink guy**

Pink guy doesn’t necessarily care about meeting girls—but when he sees  _you_ , he’s love struck. He feels his heart going fast and he can’t keep his mind straight. He has his eyes set on you, jaw wide open and he can’t even focus on what he was planning to do with Frank. He’s not listening to Frank and will break away from him to follow you around. He’s intrigued by you and he’s rather shy; he’s watching you from afar for a while, trying to get to know you better. He’s examining your smile, the way you laugh, the way you move—and he can’t help but fall in love with you, at first glance. Frank would probably catch him and would tease him about it until Pink guy has no choice but confess his attraction to you.

“I’ll help you, buddy!” Frank declares; and Pink guy is unsure if that’s good or bad. Frank’s advice and help would mostly consist of just pushing him towards you. Like you’re just walking and out of the blue, he’d appear in front of you. You’d scream and probably try to hit him with your purse, but the way he’s cowering and trying to explain the situation makes you stop.

“I—I sorry, I do-don’t want t-t-to cause trouble!” he stutters, obviously nervous and flustered by your presence. Seeing him like this makes you stop, examining him. Pink guy’s feeling shy and he can’t look you in the eye, which you find rather endearing. He seems like a good boy—and he’d even might offer you a flower he picked up from the road. The costume and this cute act will get him a chance with you.

**Salamander man**

Frank put him to work today and that consisted of him singing his flute on the street to get some money. He reluctantly agreed, knowing that singing with your nostril is not really impressive. Well, it might be a unique talent, but he wasn’t too keen on showing it to the world. Still though, he didn’t want to get kicked out of the apartment either. So he goes on the street, in a rather crowded area, and starts to sing. He attracts a few people around him, probably due to his appearance and weird talent. He manages to gather a little amount of money—but mostly, it attracts  _your_ attention. He doesn’t quite care who’s coming to see him sing, but you caught his utmost attention. He sees you standing there and his heart skipped a beat. He can’t help but stare in awe, forgetting what song he was supposed to sing. He loses track of the notes because he can’t help but stare at your intrigued smile.

You’re the only one that still stays until the end. Until Salamander man gets tired of singing and gets impatient. He wants to know your name, he wants to know you better: and he does. He’s not shy and he’s rather smooth in his talking. He approaches you and introduces himself, much to your amusement. You’re not put off by his way of speech because you just find him amusing and interesting. So when he asks you out, you can’t help but accept. Because you surely wanted to know his story.

**Chin-Chin**

He’s rather straightforward: I mean, he’s the dark lord, he’s got nothing to fear. If he spots you, he’ll do everything in power to have you. As he’s watching over the realm, he sees you hanging out with that Filthy Frank. He’s rather curious to see who caught Frank’s attention so he’s keeping a close eye on you, admiring you from afar. And somehow, after days, he gets intrigued by you. One day, he wants to meet you and make you his because he’s surely feeling weird about your presence—he wants to know why. What makes you tick, what are these feelings inside his chest.

So he’ll just appear in front of you, without warning and obviously scaring the shit out of you. “Woah, shit! WHO ARE YOU!?” And when you hear the phrase ‘Ore wa o chin-chin ga daisuki nandayo’, you know. Just because Frank told you about him at some point.  _The dark lord._ You examine him with interest because he’s just standing there, expressionless, as if trying to understand you. And you can’t help but be intrigued by him, the way he emanates power and yet seems vulnerable in front of you. Chin-Chin doesn’t really know how to react because he feels overwhelmed by your presence—but he knows for sure that he wants you. And that determination is what will make him try to win you over; if not, he can simply kidnap you and make you his. There’s plenty of time for that..


	7. ...You Being Good with Babies

**Joji**

Joji doesn’t seem like the type that is impressed by this, but if it’s in regard to you (the person he has a secret crush on), he’d be slightly touched by your caring side. He’d tease you, of course, making fun of the way you talk to babies, but you don’t take it to heart (even if you try to tone it down whenever he was around). Sometimes, he’d even try to help you, but after seeing how clumsy he was—because he was trying to impress you way too hard and it was his first time holding a baby (poor guy got way too nervous,  _for some strange reason_ )—you’d tell him that you didn’t need help. He’d accept it, a bit hurt, he has to admit, and he’ll try to learn to take better care. But most of the time, he’d watch you and randomly— _very_ randomly—“I want to marry you” will pass through his mind. And he’d be rather scared by it because he’s never serious. But it motivates him to try to impress you and someday make his dream come true. 

**Ian**

He’d be rather taken aback by the discovery of this unexpected skill of yours. He feels sorry for thinking that you didn’t look as if you could take care of a kid when you told him. He is careful himself of babies and he lowkey has the necessary traits in order to be a good dad, so he’s amazed to find out someone who’s as careful as he is. Plus the reason as to why he’s not making fun of you, cause you’ll respond. Ian would slowly fall for you and random thoughts of you two having children together will pop into his mind at random times. It makes him wonder in a serious way and he’d watch you closely, analyzing your speech or how you hold the baby and he’d secretly love the spark of happiness in your eyes. He’d get interested in you and he’d sometimes drop hints that he admires you, like “You like babies, huh?” or “You’d make a good wife”, but he’ll never tell you straight to your face that he’d like you to be  _his_ wife. He won’t say ‘no’ to your proposal to join you if you need help at your part-time job, which is a day-care kindergarten. 

**Max**

He’d be impressed by your skills in handling a baby because he’s awful at it despite the fact that he wants a child someday. He’s honestly probably the most excited one regarding kids and when he sees you playing with them, something triggers inside him. Still, he fails; not because he doesn’t have a vague idea on what he’s supposed to do, but because he gets too excited when he’s trying to impress you—“Hey, check this out, [name]!” as he almost drops the baby. Thank God for your cat-like reflexes. He’ll always lose a lot in front of you, which will make him a bit sad, but he’d take the opportunity to  _learn._ You more often than so catch him taking notes on his small notebook. The only part where he excels is making goofy faces at the kids or when he swears (which you don’t often approve of). He is  _kinda_ impressed by you and it makes him think a bit. Even if his friends constantly make fun of him when they catch him reading stuff online about taking care of kids. One time—possibly when  _extremely_  drunk—he’d whisper to you “One day, you’re gonna be the mother of my babies.”

**Julian**

He won’t be bad himself because he’s a very gentle person and you can even take the opportunity to learn a few tricks from him. Like how to talk to the baby; you adore listening to him for hours while he talks nonsense to the kids. He loves admiring you from afar, thoroughly examining you, your ticks, your cute laughter,  _everything_. He’ll just sit there, in a corner, and watch your moves with a permanent loving smile on his face. He’ll sometimes help—because he’s great at putting babies to sleep—but he mostly leaves you to it. You make sure to always have him around you in the toughest of times. He finds himself daydreaming often about you; he loves imagining forming a family with you. He’d express this feeling, although he’ll make sure to hide it behind French since he’s still shy about it “ _Please let me be that special someone in your life someday..”_


	8. ...You Being an Actress

**Joji**

“Wow. Cool.” His reaction would be so underwhelming it will piss you off. “Aren’t you at least a bit interested?” Joji would chuckle and he’d continue teasing you, telling you he was also an actor only that he wasn’t starring in a popular television show. When you’ll start to ignore him, clearly mad and upset, he’d come to you and hug you and praise you, kissing your anger away. “I was only joking, babe, you look so cute when mad.” He always seemed to have known about your job because he can recognize you anywhere, under any make-up. And he doesn’t mind if you’re busy most of the time because he shares your intense passion regarding a hobby. Hell, he might even ask you for tips and tricks. You secretly want to play in a video of his and when he’d propose this idea to you— _on his own_ —you’d be more than happy to accept. After all, you got tired of playing serious or comedic roles—you’d want to do something different, like be Filthy Frank’s love interest. You like bringing him with you on set because he has a relaxing aura and people noticed that, whenever he was around, you’d perform 10 times better than usual. Your relationship would be private, not for the eyes of the public; probably the most discussed couple also.

**Max**

“WHAT?! REALLY?” He would be surprised that you were an actress, then a bit ashamed of himself for not recognizing you in the first place (since he likes watching a lot of shows). “I didn’t recognize you under all that make-up…” Max would try to argue, but you’d counter with “Well, no duh, I am playing a zombie in The Walking Dead.” He’d sulk for a while in shame until you assure him that you were not mad at him and that it was a silly thing to be upset about. After the big reveal, he’d pay attention to your roles more often and even do a marathon of the movies you starred in. And be sure that he’ll be very overprotective of you whenever you’re walking down the street and fans approach you—until now, he believed the attention you got was because you were so beautiful and attractive. It could be a little bit of a problem since he gets jealous easily, but you’ll make sure to show that he’s still your favourite. Max would ask you to play in his videos from now on, if you’d like. Little skits that emphasizes your beauty and your skills. He’d be the most eager to come with you on the set—cause he loves travelling (actually, he misses you the most when you’re away, like a puppy)—and he loves to see you at work. Be careful not to lose him there. Everybody thinks you two look adorable together. 

**Ian**

Would have a vague idea that you were. “Oh, I knew I saw you somewhere, I just didn’t realize.” And he would be slightly relieved since he has been a big fan of the character you are playing in a popular show (like the nerd he is). Actually no—that’s an understatement. He’s  _obsessed_! He has been afraid to tell you because he didn’t want you to think he ‘loves’ another woman. But still, he won’t come clean with it as soon as he finds out, although he’d ask you to perform as that character sometimes in bed. That’s when you figure it all out. Be careful of not crossing the thin line between fiction and reality; you don’t want him appreciating the character more than you. But he most likely won’t do that. He would sometimes comes with you on the film set, but would be very awkward around it, especially when you introduce him as your boyfriend. He sometimes has moments of revelation when he realizes how lucky he is for you choosing him, ‘average Joe’, to be the lover of someone as amazing and successful as you. In these times, he’d constantly ask you why you loved him and you’ll remind him of every little thing. You may star in his silly and short skits. You two mess a lot with the public by giving false details of your private life because it doesn’t concern them what you do in your relationship. 

**Julian**

He’d be amused and utterly amazed at the same time. “Wow. I knew you were incredible,  _cherie,_  but this is too much.” He’d be the quiet supporter from the sidelines that is always there to encourage you. Plus, he’d be very understanding when you come home late and tired, and he’d make sure to relax you as best as possible. He wouldn’t want to appear in the eye of the public that much, so he’ll mostly stay hidden. He’ll still declare—if asked—that he is your lover without feeling shy about it. He’s the perfect candidate to take at a premiere or a formal event, because he’d be the best gentlemen out there. Just be careful that this cutie might attract some unwanted lady attention so you’d better stay by his side all the time. Because he’s yours and you both know it; and he’ll make sure that everyone present at the event knows it. He’d hold your arm and make you blush by whispering sweet and naughty things in French in your ear all night long. He seems kinda bad at acting himself so you’ll give exclusive private lessons to improve this skill. You mostly distract each other from the main point and end up with little to no progress. But at least you two have fun.


	9. ...You Being on Your Period

**Joji**

If he’s away, he’d text you constantly to see you how you are—but it’ll only obtain the opposite effect. At some point, you’d get pissed and start yelling at him that he was a nuisance; and that’s when he knew he fucked up. So he’ll show up to your house with different stuff (food mostly) and he’ll offer a truce—he’d be the type to buy you pain pills or tampons on his own, to be honest. Because there’s never enough. Seeing him so worried (and that innocent and charming smile with which eh greets you) melts your heart and you let him in. Afterwards, Joji would mostly stay out of your way and observe you, trying to determine how bad it was and how often your mood changed. He wouldn’t try to piss you off. Secretly, he’d brew you some tea and come join you later on. Which you’re thankful for—you don’t need someone constantly worrying about you. You’d be happy with just staying in silence next to each other or, if you’re having something on your mind, someone to listen to you. And Joji’s the guy. He’d stay over (he insists) and he might even sing you to sleep. His voice always manages to relax you.

**Max**

He won’t know much about it at first (cause he don’t care), but because you’re the girl he’s crushing on, he’d make sure to study all about it—even if he might find the whole process rather disgusting in the beginning. He’ll try to understand what you’re going through and search for the best ways to soothe the pain. Max might approach you as if you’re a wild animal, proposing many things that you guys use to do in your spare time together, like watching movies or eating junk food. He might be a little annoying with his ‘Do you need something? Are you mad? Should I buy some tampons?’ and you’d be prone to lash out at him, although you know he’s trying to do his best in taking care of you. Heck, you might even try to take advantage of his kindness and send him to buy you some tampons—you’re slightly disappointed that he doesn’t seem as embarrassed as you would’ve wanted to see him. After he gets used to you and learns your habits, he’d be more easygoing with the whole thing; he’d showed up at your house as soon as you told him that you were on your period with a DVD in his hand “Brought a shitty move, let’s do this.” 

**Ian**

Ian doesn’t know many things about a girl being on her period either, but he’s not as clueless as Max—“It’s when you bleed for seven days, no?” At least you are used to Ian being an asshole but it still doesn’t save him from a shoe being thrown at him. He’d be rather panicky inwardly when he sees your face grimace in pain and he’s afraid to touch you—in case he might cause you more pain. Which you constantly assure that  _‘no, you can fucking touch me.’_ Would probably just sit on your couch awkwardly (wanting to be anywhere but here, yet he wouldn’t stop worrying if he was away from you) and watch you in fright as you pace around the room and vent all of your frustrations regarding this certain problem. He’s mostly afraid that you’ll randomly start throwing things at him. He finally relaxes when you calm down and, sweet as a kitten, ask for him to hold you. You’d stretch over his lap and Ian would put his palm on your tummy, on accident. And his warmth would actually be a miracle worker against your pain—even you’re surprised by his mystical powers. The pain went away just like that! After this, you make sure to call Ian over whenever you were on your period to use his magical witch doctor powers.  


	10. ...You Feeling Very Sad

**Joji**

Joji would be the perfect listener to your problems and he’d invite you somewhere you feel comfortable (probably his own apartment since he wants to keep a close eye on you) to just sit and chat. He’d listen to everything that bothers you or, if you didn’t feel like sharing, he’d just stay next to you in silence, holding your hand and rubbing comforting circles on your palm with his thumb. Would massage your shoulders gently to relax you and would cheer you up with his well placed words, telling you that things will get better. He’d hold you close and doesn’t mind if you’d cry your heart out in his chest, wetting his shirt. Later on, when you’ll calm yourself a bit and feel a little better, he’d start joking around, doing random  ~~‘animal mating’~~ noises and his Filthy Frank impersonation which you adored. Joji would even cook you something good and delicious that you would both enjoy. Maybe even get relaxed with a joint (if you’re into that) or get a little bit tipsy. Somehow, you’d end up on the roof of his apartment complex, sitting side by side and contemplating, while staring at the sky. Goes without saying that it’d be the best trip ever, especially with the mix he puts on while doing so. Joji would be the most prone to have comforting sex with you, going to be slow and gentle and making sure to praise you and distract you at the same time.

**Max**

Would fight anyone that made you sad—he’d curse the person with the most colourful vocabulary you’d ever heard come out of his mouth. It’ll mostly be funny to you cause of his accent, but it cheers you up a bit (that was his plan). At least he managed to make you laugh, but he won’t stop there. He will offer to be your slave of the day, doing anything that you might command because he’s desperate to see you smiling happily again. For a couple of days afterwards, he’d still be your ‘slave’ just to make sure that you won’t break down again so soon. He might even distract you by telling you a funny story that happened to him that day. Later, he’d order pizza or whatever delicious treats you wanted and he’d downright throw a party just to please you, with loud music blasting through the house. When you tell him to settle down a bit, that you’d rather cuddle with him on the couch while watching some TV shows, he’d immediately obey. He brings all the blankets in the house and, dress in some comfy onesies, you’d create a fort around you, like two little kids. The warm cuddling Max gives, the shared butterfly kisses and his positive and comforting words finally eases your mind and you soon find yourself asleep in his arms—he’d hold you there, making sure not to move as to wake you up, then fall asleep as well.

**Ian**

He’d rush to your side in his car and, though he looks as if he doesn’t care most of the time, in reality he does (more than the others will ever know)—you can see it in his eyes. He’s worried and he hatches a plan to comfort you. He doesn’t know what to do and his actions may be slightly clumsy, but they’re genuine. You can feel his good intentions as he’s hugging close to his chest, rubbing his palm onto you back soothingly. How he sometimes kisses your forehead or the top of your head while you cry and talk about your feelings. When you’re calmer, he’ll keep on talking with his gay retard accent that makes you laugh—if you want, he’d even re-enact the 100,000 subscribers special, though with the lack of costume. He’d promise to take you out wherever you want the next day. Or he’ll simply insist on leaving right then and there, driving out of town, who knows where. You’d end up someplace in nature, in a secluded area, watching the stars until late. If someone made you sad, he’d plot a very nasty revenge without you knowing. He won’t let you sleep alone and would take you home at his for a sleepover because he knows you secretly love playing with his dogs—they cheered you up instantly, no matter what. He’s also very good at massages, so feel free to ask him for one.

**Julian**

Would immediately ask you what was wrong and coerce you to tell him what was bothering you and what made you sad. He’d never ever tried to upset you on purpose and he’d want to know if he was the cause of your sadness. When you tell him that it was not because of him, his moment of relief is cut short when you burst in tears and start to pour your heart out to him. He’d hold you tight, maybe even making you sit in his lap, and caress your hair, running his fingers through your locks. Afterwards, Julian would make you take a relaxing soap bubble bath while he makes a delicious (and probably romantic) dinner with all your favourites. Or, instead of a dinner, he’d take you out for shopping, and he’d buy you something that will cheer you up: anything that you’d like.   He’d completely pamper you, making you feel as the most important person in the world; which you are. Especially to him. Seeing you sad pained him so he’d give you the moon if he could bring that smile back on your face. He’s also keen on giving you a thorough massage after the bath, from head to toe, and he’ll occasionally place kisses on your skin, mostly on the knuckles of your fingers. He’d hold you in his arms all night long and would make sure you’d fall asleep before him. 


	11. ...Seeing You Naked

**Joji**

“[name], come on, have you put on that stupid suit yet?” Joji knocks on the door, slightly annoyed that you were taking so long to put one of those spandex suits he normally wears in his videos. You agreed to help him with this idea he had and he really hoped you didn’t change your mind. He  _needed_ you. Or rather, he was dying to see you in those tight suits. He always wondered how you’d look like…

And he was a very curious person.

“N-Not yet!” you shout out and he can hear struggle in your tone of voice. He frowns, hand on the doorknob.

“Are you ok in there? Do you need—“ he twists the knob and opens the door.

“No, don’t come in, Joji!!” you shout.

Too late. “—help?” He freezes on the spot, closing his mouth and scanning what he was seeing thoroughly. Up and down your body his eyes moved, taking in the sight of your nakedness and ignoring the fact that you were struggling to put on the suit, your limbs tangled with it. The problem was that you wore no bra so he could perfectly see  _everything._ Damn, he never imagined they were so… _Holy shit._ At least you wore your panties—but he could always rip them off of you easily. His mind was thinking the dirtiest of thoughts right now, despite being your best friend and nothing else. Well, he can’t exactly lie that he didn’t find you attractive or wanted something more than friendship with you. And this was the most pleasant of accidents.

“Don’t look!” You finally say, blushing madly and covering your chest area, while also trying to pull up the suit to cover your cute butt.

“Too late,” Joji smirks, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway, clearly wanting to tease you. You huffed, doing your best to ignore him, turning your back to him. It didn’t help much since Joji enjoyed every little bit of skin you showed off.

“Get out then, I’m almost done!” you try once more to put on the suit while doing your best not to show him anything more than necessary.

“Doesn’t seem like it,” you felt a shiver at his rather naughty tone and you tried hard to suppress your feelings. “Need a hand?”

“No!” he was still coming—you heard his footsteps. Before you could protest some more, he wraps his arms around your naked torso, pressing you to his stomach. “What are you—“ you gasp, his fingers tickling you lightly, going up your abdomen and reaching a rather dangerous zone.

“Helping you…” he chuckles darkly. You gulped, preparing for the worst.

Let’s just say he helped you in more ways than another.

**Max**

‘Aaaah, home alone~’ you skipped happily down the stairs, going into the kitchen. Stark naked, might I mention. That’s how you felt like it—today, you were free. No Ian criticising you, no Joji to drink all your beer and certainly no Max to yell and disrupt your precious peace. You didn’t dislike the guy, but sometimes (mostly when drunk), he could be really annoying and loud. So, now that they were gone, you had time to unwind. You took a well deserved shower and, seeing how hot it was outside, decided not to put anything on you for the moment. You loved being naked around your house, gave you a sense of peace. You could do whatever you wanted.

‘I locked the door, didn’t I?’ it passed through your head, but you shrugged as you reached the kitchen. ‘Whatever!’

Humming a song to yourself, you pour yourself some juice then dance your way to your living room, decisive in wrapping yourself in a blanket and watch a shitty show on TV. The problem was that an intruder decided to come visit you totally unexpected.

You didn’t have the time to stop as you quickly walked towards the living room at the same time as Max. He made no sound, even if he was aware of you coming. He just…calculated everything wrong and you two bumped into each other. Hard. He cried out an ‘Ow’ and his hand hit the glass you were carrying. The content spilled all over your chest, dripping down sensually.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, [na—aaaamee]?!” He lost his composure at the end after seeing you in all your glory with juice running down your body. He followed the trails left by the drops, gulping hungrily.

“What the fuck are you doing in my house, Max?!” you started yelling, almost wanting to throw the glass in his face for scaring you so. But that’s when you saw what he was actually looking at—and you remembered you were actually naked in front of your best friend. “Eek, pervert!” that snapped him out of his reverie and he gasped in shock. He was utterly mortified. Not because he didn’t like it—he did, very much so—but because of what he has done. And he was now aware of your blushing face and angry expression and of your nakedness in his presence. The body he kept on dreaming of at night was right in front of him—and it was just like he imagined, maybe even more beautiful than that. But he couldn’t just reach out to touch it.

“S-S-Stop looking!” you realized that he wasn’t going to stop staring, and curled yourself into a ball at his feet, making sure he wasn’t going to see any more of you than necessary. Well, not as if he didn’t see  _everything._

“Sorry!” Max finally got the decency to cover his eyes, not daring to peek at you from between his fingers. He had had enough—his heart was racing, his cheeks getting hot…Aaaah, you wanted to die from embarrassment!

“What are you doing here?!” you demand for an answer and he delivers, acting way too calm in this situation.

“I forgot my keys and the door was unlocked and—“

“You just broke into my house because you could! And…And—“

He clicked his tongue in annoyance “How was I supposed to guess you were naked?!”

You huff in frustration and slap his thigh, the only place you could reach “Just get out, pervert!”

**Ian**

“Ian, where you going?” Max yells, pouting at the tall boy who clearly didn’t look like he was listening.

“Bathroom,” Ian responds, belching loudly and wandering off before he could hear Max say that he should use the smaller bathroom rather than the big one. Still, Ian doesn’t heed and goes wherever he wants. He hears the water running way too late, after actually opening the door.

Firstly, he hears the beautiful voice of yours singing—that stops him in his tracks, his senses on alert. Gulping, he slowly lifts his head and he finally sees you in all your splendour. He should’ve known better—you were the first one to call dibs on the shower after filming that filthy video, so it explained why you were here. Enjoying the hot water running down your body and curves, a feast to his eyes. How you ran your fingers through your wet locks, eyes closed and totally not paying attention.

Ian gulped again, his body stiff, but totally not going to move away from this precious opportunity. As long as he made no sound, he was safe to gawk at your naked form as much as he wanted. You weren’t going to be aware of his presence. He was invisible. And he felt no shame in doing so as long as he wasn’t going to get caught. He’d make sure to get a good glimpse, memorize your features and think about it later.

Oh lord, what was he getting into?

He watches as you run your hands on your arms, mesmerized by the movement—and doesn’t notice your shuddering, or your frown of displeasure. He doesn’t realize you stopped singing only when you turn your head towards the door. And he hears your shriek that startles him so much his glasses almost drop from his jump.

“IAN!” you take the curtain and hide behind it, fiercely looking at his direction as if you wanted him to disappear.

“What?” he realizes he wasn’t processing things well and that he was blushing like hell—but he just couldn’t get that image out of his head. He knew he shouldn’t have stared, but…DAMN. He’s never seen anything like that, holy shit.

“Are you just going to stand there?!” you were unsure if you were feeling more embarrassed by the fact that he caught you naked or if he heard you singing. After all, you weren’t disliking the idea of him seeing you naked since you had a tiny crush on the bespectacled boy. Still, though… “GET OUT!” you grab a bottle of shampoo after seeing that leering smirk he had on and throw it at him.

He closes the door before it can reach him. Luckily. It would’ve probably hurt like hell from the force with which you threw that shit.


	12. ...Meeting You, Their YouTube Crush, at a Convention

**Joji**

He’s rather anxious at first but the moment he spots you, he instantly calms himself down. And he knows exactly what he has to do: get rid of his friends and approach you on his own. He didn’t want to get embarrassed by them in front of you, his esteemed YouTube  _crush_. Joji just can’t believe his luck—he didn’t take long to spot you in the crowd (because he was rather hyped and actually couldn’t stay still). And he wasn’t going to admit that he wandered around the convention centre in search for you specifically. His crush was mostly hidden or at least, the intensity of it; he kept cool on the surface whenever your name was mention and never acted as a fan boy. That was reserved only for his private time. He didn’t want for Max and Ian to continuously make fun of him with his crush, even if he doesn’t particularly mind. It’ll still bother him to some degree. He was pretty chill about it, despite the fact that this was more than just a crush. He fell in  _love_ with you the first few seconds of the video his friends showed him. You were so natural and kind and had a rather gross sense of humour in spite of your rather pristine appearance. And you were subscribed to  _him_! He felt so lucky for an angel like you to like his shitty content. At least he felt he had a chance.

So, when he finally sees you in reality, his heart skips a beat. You’re  _more_  than he ever dreamed of. He tells the guys he’s going to the toilet and wanders off from the group, his feet guiding him towards you through the crowd of people surrounding you: your fans. He just needs to talk to you. He stands off to the side, but still close enough to watch you—he admires your beauty from a close-up, your laughter and voice pleases him immensely. Arms crossed, he waits for you to finish—or at least until his turn comes—cooking up the perfect introduction in the meantime. He’s taken by surprise when you make eye contact with him out of the blue and how a bright grin graces your lips. You nervously chew on your lip, pondering something, then suddenly  _man up._ Saying some apologies to a fan, you make your way towards him, determined, and he tries hard to keep his cool and look like he  _expected this hah—he was the real celebrity here_. Which was a complete lie. He was actually nervous inside, but his exterior was relaxed, hands shoved in his jeans’ pockets.

You arrive in front of him, eyes sparkling with excitement “You’re Filthy Frank, no?” He doesn’t even have the heart to tell you that he was Joji in real life, but you cut him off “No, George, actually.” You cutely scrunch up your nose as you try to remember correctly. He’s completely won over that you know his real name. You must be a  _big_ fan. He feels rather proud of that, though he is not deserving.  _You_ were the greatest one here.

“Yes!” you exclaim suddenly, tilting your head to the side. “You’re George Miller!”

Ah, his name sounded so good coming from your mouth. He just wants to glomp you—but that would be out of character for him. Instead, Joji takes out his hand for you to shake “You can call me Joji.” You flash your brightest of grins, taking his hand and shaking it rather tightly, saying your name at the same time. He certainly didn’t expect that—but the electricity that you both felt when you touched was real. You look at each other and say at the same time, knowing that the connection was already formed and that the mutual attraction was present: “Wanna hang out?”

Laughing, you agree to hang out at the convention for the rest of the day (much to the ‘displeasure’ of Max and Ian) and bond—the start of a beautiful friendship that Joji hopes will turn into something more someday. Joji feels like the luckiest person in the world as he gets to know you more (and how big of a fan of his you actually are), feels like a dream coming true. Although, he’ll keep all of the excitement he felt to himself. 

**Max**

“Do it, pussy,” Ian encourages the only way he knew how.

“I’m gonna do it!” Max bounces lightly on his feet, taking coordinated breaths to steel his nerves. He wanted to look confident, not be a pussy.

“Bet he’s gonna freak out the moment he gets too close,” Joji snickers from next to the Australian boy.

“I’m not gonna,  _George_!”

“Then go already, dipshit,” Ian then takes it to a whole level and slaps Max hard on the back, sending him forwards.

“OW!” Max yells loudly, but he doesn’t get any apology from Ian—only a nod of the head to just fucking go. He stalled for too long and he won’t make any progress until the end of the day. And he planned on having a ‘date’ for the after party. 

Max takes a deep breath, tries to arrange his messy hair to look neater and puffs out his chest in what he believed was a manly way. His green orbs were only focused on one person:  _you_. The increasing-in-popularity YouTuber that captured his heart with charm and inventiveness. He was head over heels over you and watched your videos daily—or else he won’t start the day with a positive attitude. He absolutely adored you but sometimes this one-sided crush will be the end of him. He blamed Joji and Ian for showing your channel to him, but he possibly would’ve found out on his own. After all, you were pretty liked in the YouTube community.

To be honest, he didn’t plan on coming to Vidcon this year, but when he heard you were coming, he knew he had to meet you. Or else he won’t be satisfied. He should at least  _try_ and make friends with you so he can keep in touch.

So when he finally saw you around, he just had to introduce himself to you, even if he was a nervous mess inside and he was starting to sweat. He strode to you confidently—or at least that’s what he believed—and tapped your shoulder as soon as he reached you.

“Excuse me,” you say to the fellows you were talking with and turn around. “Yes—“

Max shoves his hand in front of you, almost hitting you, and stammers “H-Hi, I’m Max, uh, you know, Maxmoefoe, part of the uh…” he stops a bit when he sees your rather— _unimpressed?_ —expression. But he swallows his doubt and goes on with increased passion. “…the uh, cancer crew you know, the three chefs that ate disgusting cakes—“

“Oh.” You only exclaim, clearly not impressed. He starts to panic, staring at his hovering sweaty palm and figures that you probably didn’t want to shake a disgusting sweaty hand. He wipes his palm on his pants, getting more and more nervous by the second by your lack of a positive response. Was it because you didn’t like his content?

“I uh—“

“So?” you interrupt, hands on your hips, questioning him with a raised eyebrow. “What does Maxmoefoe of the cancer crew want to do with me?” He wonders briefly if you have always been this sassy…He doesn’t remember.

But this was his only chance to impress you. “You see, I uh wanted to tell you that I really really really like you!” Max freezes, realizing the gravity of his mistake.

“ _Like_ me?” you smiled, amused, and he tries to find the words to explain himself.

In the end, he starts to gesticulate madly. “Ah, I really like your  _content_ , nothing else.” ‘Shit, that’s still wrong. Get your shit together.’ At this time, he’s blushing madly and completely loses his composure and confidence. “I mean, no, I do like you very much, I admire what you’re doing, but I don’t mean that I like you in a like- _like_  way I was just—“ You couldn’t resist any more and start to laugh loudly at his flustered expression, to his confusion. “Uhh…Did I say something funny?” ‘Probably the whole fucking thing, Max, really?’

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump—a thing that you don’t notice as you’re wiping your tears. You smile at him; the same smile you usually have in the videos— _the one he fell in love with_. “I’m done pretending.”

“Pretending…?”

“Yeah. Of course I know you, dude. Who doesn’t? I love your content, it’s insane! And you’re a funny guy.” Max’s mouth curls into a lovestruck smile. ‘I’m funny? Oh wow.’ “I was just messing with you for fun. Didn’t think you’d take me seriously.”

Max grins, unsure. “You’re a good actress then.”

“Allow me to introduce myself. [youtube channel name].” He takes your extended hand (and thank god he wasn’t sweating like a pig any more) and shakes it. “Now, how about I treat you to something as an apology?”

**Ian**

God, he felt like such a stalker right now…But he couldn’t help it. He spotted you soon enough (due to his height) and of course that he wanted to talk to you—you were his most treasured YouTube crush. And he waited too much to back away now and end up with not even a picture with you. But he was too shy to approach you. Ian believed he’d be too awkward around you and make a fool out of himself—and he didn’t want you to think that the mighty Idubbbz, the most savage man of YouTube, was in fact a pussy in real life. He respected your work too much to do that. And he knows that he’ll never be able to redeem himself from that mistake afterwards.

So, instead of actually growing a pair and confront you (the only way he’d be able to interact with you and get somewhere), he resorted to lying to his friends about wanting to go here and there while perfectly tailing you in the crowd. His eyes were always on your silhouette, paying attention to who you were talking to, who was giving you  _too_ much attention. He only wanted you for himself, but he shouldn’t be complaining; he wasn’t better, resorting to stalk you like this as if he’s a stupid nerd that had no guts. He knows he should act sooner or later…

“Ian.” Max’s voice distracts him, even if he was still keeping his eyes on you. You stopped, talking with someone he didn’t like already, just by looking. He wanted to wipe that naughty smirk of that person’s face because he made you smile so. “Ian.” The bespectacled boy frowned, his hands itching to touch you and just introduce himself to you. Maybe you’ll even recognize him… “IAN!!” Max screamed pretty loudly, attracting some unwanted attention, and slapping Ian across the head to actually make him turn to him.

“What is it?” Ian glares at Max while adjusting his glasses, cheeks slightly pink. You also turned to watch what was going on—and, for a brief second, you two made eye contact. But you looked far from impressed…And now, Ian just wanted to strangle his Australian friend for this.

“Just go to them already,” Max rolls his eyes, annoyed.

“Huh? What do you mean? To who—“

“Do you think I’m stupid, cunt?” Ian opens his mouth to respond, but Max quickly cuts him off “Don’t answer that. I’m talking about that YouTuber you have a crush of yours. It’s so obvious you’re following them.”

Ian protests “No we’re not.”

“Dude.” Joji comes from behind Max, having a rather exasperated expression. “It’s obvious. We both know the truth.”

Ian just crosses his arms, looking rather mad. “And? I’ll do it! …sometime.”

“No, you won’t.” Joji sighs.

“I will—“

“That’s why we’re here to help,” as Max said that, he grabbed Ian’s arm, and Joji the other. “We’re escorting you there.”

“What?! No—no, please, don’t do that! It’s too embarrassing!” But his pleas fell to deaf ears as he was being dragged with force towards you—still unaware of what was going on. His cries diminished in volume as he got closer to you and totally stopped when Max and Joji called out your name. Curious, you turned and was even more confused when you saw two grown men holding another who really looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else but here. And you wondered how someone could be that shade of red…

“Yes? Do you want something with me?”

Joji pushes Ian in front and he has no choice but to straighten his back and look as dignified as possible. “He’s too shy to talk to you.” Max explains from behind, smirking proudly.

Ian feels like dying from shame and he can’t think straight; his words die in his throat and he can only stare. You examine Ian carefully then smile brightly as you recognize him. “Oh. You’re the famous Content Cop, Idubbbz!” you giggle. “You don’t need to be shy around me, I don’t bite.” Smirking, you continued “ _Hard.”_

Oh boy was Ian getting hot…“Ian,” he suddenly says (totally not following the line of conversation due to his hay-wired state of mind), then runs a hand nervously through his hair. “Y-You can call me Ian…” he really tries to salvage whatever remained of his confident pride and prestige that he had. 

You laugh—a crystalline and pure sound, in Ian’s opinion—then continue “Then,  _Ian_ , why don’t we hang out for a little bit so that you won’t feel shy around me any longer, hmm?”


	13. When Jealous

**Joji**

He doesn’t often get jealous—he thinks that his partner needs their liberty when interacting with others and he just knows that you love him and  _only_ him. You wouldn’t go around flirting with other people seriously. Sure, you sometimes try ( _in vain_ ) to make him jealous but he just smirks and shrugs, proceeding to talk with another girl casually. Which, in turn, makes YOU jealous. So, in the end, he’ll be the one that comforts you when you get  _too_ upset. But that doesn’t mean he’s invulnerable—he has some moments where he can get jealous and insecure. When he’s feeling down and sad, he gets easily irritated if you decided to go out and talk randomly with a friend. Doesn’t matter if you’re just talking without any intention of making him jealous—he’d still feel that. He’d act casual and chill as he comes to your side, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you possessively next to him. Close enough for the other person to know that you were taken. His cold and indifferent smile would make his ‘opponent’ back away because they know that there was a threat in that gaze. To make sure the other person got the message, when you turn around to walk away, he’d grab your butt cheeks, or simply let his hand rest there. He won’t be a needy ‘Tell me you love me, I need confirmation’ type—he prefers actions over words, so he’d take you home and screw your brains out. This is his way of showing his insecurity and doubts and he wants to make sure that you knew who you belonged to. To make you his entirely. He pretends not to have been jealous when in this state, but you know better—you can read the signs. He never fucks you like this, so desperate and roughly, in normal times. Only when he was feeling jealous. And you were actually glad for moments like these; it made you feel secure of his affection (however rare these moments were). And a Joji boiling slowly and unknowingly in his own jealousy is definitely adorable; and a definite turn-on.

**Max**

You two are playing games most of the times. You both try to make the other jealous—the only problem is that you don’t get as often as he does. Much to his dismay since he hates losing. He’s the epitome of jealousy, over-protectiveness and slight possessiveness: he wouldn’t like if some other guy would compliment you or show his desire to have you in inappropriate ways—especially on social media which you both often frequent, posting pictures with each other. Max would fight for you no matter what; he won’t let anyone touch you without your permission or if it made you uncomfortable. He even got into a fight, with fist, bruises, broken things and all that just because your ex (you ‘coincidentally’ met on the street) got a little bit too comfortable around you—touching you and all that. He knew you were only tolerating for the sake of old times (and because you were in public) but he didn’t take that shit. He’d push you behind him and confront your ex—which ended up in an argument and Max with a black eye. “Hah! You should’ve seen the other guy!” he brags then proceeds to wince in pain as you take care of his bruises. Most of the times, his jealousy worked in your favour. Whenever he wasn’t giving you attention, talking with some other girl, you repaid him by overly flirting with another dude. He’ll immediately notice (as if he has a sixth sense or something) and would stomp towards you, clearly mad and burning with jealousy. Sometimes, he tries to ignore it like he doesn’t care (to prove to you that he doesn’t get jealous  _that_ many times); but it doesn’t work. So he’ll come and take your hand, glaring all the while at the person talking to you until they feel uncomfortable enough to leave. Later on, he’d make sure to mark you with a lot of hickeys in visible places so that people will know right from the start who you are belonging to. He will ask you in the aftermath of your ‘needy’ love making: “I’m still your number one, no?” He’s so silly that you want to laugh, but you don’t and show him how much you love him.

**lan**

Ian is more overprotective and not as possessive as Max. He lets you do your stuff and he doesn’t mind if you talk to other people (as long as you don’t cross certain intimacy lines). He’s actually proud of you and likes showing off that he has such a beautiful partner. However, it doesn’t save him from jealousy, despite protesting that he doesn’t get jealous,  _that it was stupid to do so_. You learned to recognize the ‘symptoms’. And you always take the opportunity to test it—because it was fun to see him secretly get angry and flustered. He’d be grumpy, that’s for sure. He’d watch you from afar as you interact with the object of his jealousy and would ignore you when you come back. He’ll still let you kiss him and cuddle next to him, but he won’t respond. He’d just grumble something under his breath and keep on glaring at the person who talked earlier with you, planning their  _‘accidental’_ murder. His attitude will only entice you to go further and you’d continue to talk to that person, your touches lingering a bit more than Ian’s liking. And he’d finally react then, seeing you getting  _too close_. He would act as if it did not affect him at all, make his way to you and wrap his arms around your neck, resting his chin on top of your head. If he’s feeling  _too_ attacked by the enemy, he’d be more daring and hug you by the waist. “Go on with your conversation, pretend I’m not here,” Ian would tell you and you’d humour him with a laugh. But his opponent would be rather intimated by Ian’s random kisses and lustful whispers in your ear (only for you to hear, the things he’d do to you in bed) and soon leave. Ian would be glad and would probably cease showing so much affection, but you won’t let him get grumpy again. You know he needs confirmation— _though he won’t tell you directly_ —so you’d make sure to tell him that you won’t love another but him. And he’d certainly punish you later in bed, getting a bit rougher and controlling than usual. 


	14. ...You Accidentally Falling Asleep on Them

**Joji**

  * The movie has been  _so_  boring—plus you were rather tired after a long day—that you inevitably fell asleep with your head on Joji’s lap. 
  * He let you do that at your request since he didn’t mind the contact (and he could keep himself under control after doing this for so long).
  * He doesn’t realize that you were asleep only when he gets bored of the film himself and suggests going to bed. When you don’t answer, he’d look down and see that you were actually sound asleep on his legs.
  * He sighs, not having the heart to wake you up and tell you to go to a more comfortable place—you look comfortable enough sleeping on him, with that pleased smile on your lips. 
  * Even if you’re together as a couple or just friends, he’d treat you the same way: he will let you sleep peacefully, despite his own growing discomfort. 
  * I mean, he’s bound for his own legs to fall asleep after a long period of time of not moving—even a slight movement might wake you up and he doesn’t want that. 
  * Covering you with the blanket, he’d place kisses on your temple from time to time while he struggles to finish the film. 
  * Eventually, he also succumbs into dreamland, hugging you close.
  * Still, if he manages to stay awake for long, he will try to carry you to the bed without waking you up so you can both be more comfortable.
  * “Mmm, Joji…?” he’d stir you awake, but you’re too tired to completely get up so you fall asleep back again in between his sentence. The last thing you see is Joji’s smile.
  * He puts you in the bed and, though he feels kinda bad for invading your privacy like this, but still cuddles you. You don’t let him go either, as you snuggle into his chest, mumbling something.
  * He’ll deal with the consequences later. 



**Max**

  * Partying hard and drinking a lot of alcohol only meant one thing to you: that you’d get sleepy as hell. And that’s what happens when you’re on your way back, as Chad (the unlucky designated person) drives all of your drunk asses home.
  * You stay in the back seats with Joji and Max, Max sitting in the middle because he ‘wants to see the front road, dammit!’
  * Eventually, alcohol got the better of you and you drowsed off, resting your head on Max’s shoulder and snuggling into him. Being a bit tipsy himself, he doesn’t mind it and thinks that you were just tired and needed a bit of rest before arriving at your apartment. 
  * When Chad pulls over at Max’s, the Australian wants to get off but he can’t over Joji—he was passed out. So he has to get out on your side.
  * “[name], move over—“ he tries to push you, but you don’t move. That’s when he realizes that you were sound asleep, snoring softly. 
  * He wants to get off (since he was cranky when tired) and he’s tempted to yell at you to wake up, but he remembers that you’re his crush and that he has to be good and gentle if he wants to win your affection.
  * He’ll shook you carefully, whispering for you to wake up and when you do, he thinks your half asleep face is too cute for this world. He just wants to bring you home with him; he would if he could, but you’re still only a friend.
  * In case you are already together, he’d react differently: he huffs in mock annoyance, scoops you up carefully, and carries you into his bedroom.
  * You don’t seem ready to let him go and, still asleep, you cling to him and mutter for him not to go away. He has to comply and, dressed in those filthy clothes, he climbs into bed next to you, crawls under the covers and hugs you close, entangling his limbs with you like an octopus. 



**Ian**

  * You yawn, as the both of you were waiting on the uncomfortable benches, huddled together in search for warmth. It was rather cold in the airport and, despite the fact that you and Ian were dressed properly, you still sought comfort next to each other. 
  * Besides, you wanted to be close to him in these moments, even if you are still a friend to him or his lover.
  * You hated goodbyes, you didn’t want to leave him, but he had no choice. Ian hated this too, but had to go back home  _eventually_. He promised you that he’ll come back as soon as possible.
  * The only available plane was at this late hour and you spent the whole day talking and hanging out with Ian before parting—no wonder you were tired. 
  * So, when you lost subjects to talk about, you fell into silence. And afterwards, you fell asleep. 
  * You involuntarily cuddle into Ian’s body, head resting on his shoulder, and he’s surprised by your actions. His body would freeze, get stiff as a board, and won’t know how to react. If you’re not together, then he might even blush and get all fidgety until he remembers that he shouldn’t move. 
  * When he calms himself down and gets over his awkwardness, he’d calmly wrap an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to his body. 
  * When he sees you snuggling into him, he doesn’t have the heart to wake you up and tell you that it was time to go. He didn’t mind one bit if he missed his flight if it meant getting to spend more time with you. 
  * It won’t take him long for fatigue to overcome him and eventually fall asleep with his head on top of yours.



**Julian**

  * You didn’t think the relaxed atmosphere around you would make you feel sleepy. You wanted to enjoy this date you were at with Julian, sketch all the sweet memories forever in your mind and live the moment. 
  * But the satiated meal that he treated you to has been way too good (he was skilled in cooking and he brought all your favourites, the pure soul!) 
  * Add the chirping of the birds, the rays of the sun, the chilling breeze through the trees and you have the perfect recipe for an afternoon nap. 
  * He was talking about something, enraptured by the beautiful lake you were near at, and you’re not even aware of the drooping of your eyelids until it was too late. 
  * Aaaaaaand you’ve fallen asleep, your forehead resting onto his back (since you were staying a bit behind him, arms wrapped around his body because you felt like it). 
  * Julian doesn’t know why you did that all of a sudden, but when he turns around, your head falls into his chest, catching your body with his arms.
  * He calls your name softly in surprise, thinking that you were just playing with him, but he notices your soft snores and laughs lightly, as to not wake you up (he knows you’re a heavy sleeper, but still acts careful).
  * He chuckles, kissing your tousled hair and rests you on your side, head in his lap. 
  * He stays there, listening to the sounds of nature, while gently running his fingers through your hair, loving the time spent together.




	15. ...Finding You, Their Daughter, Cutting Yourself and Sobbing

**Joji**

He’d immediately grab your hands and make you let go of the object with which you were harming yourself. He’s more worried than mad and you can see it in your father’s eyes through the tears that run down your cheeks. He won’t hesitate in his actions, adrenaline and the fear of losing you, his only daughter, to depression and suicide driving him to act. He’ll do his best to wash your wounds, his movements desperate but still gentle enough as to not hurt you accidentally. He’ll continue to tend to your bleeding cuts while whispering that ‘everything’s going to be ok, that daddy’s here and he’s going to take care of you, that you’re fine’. He’d do everything in his power to make you feel safe again. If the cuts are more serious than he expected, he’ll definitely call an ambulance and stay by your side 24/7. He won’t rest until he hears from you the exact reason why you resorted to these sorts of actions and will not judge you, no matter what. He wants to understand so he can help you in the future and prevent a tragedy. He certainly doesn’t want to lose his daughter. He’d hug the hell out of you and continue to do so while you’re sobbing your heart out, making sure to dry your tears later on and have you smiling again by telling really bad dad jokes. You can always rely on him to support you when you hit rock bottom. He won’t sleep until he sees you safe and he’ll need a lot of attention from his partner later on to make his worries, his fright and his insecurities disappear. He won’t ever show you this weak façade of his in front of you because he wants you to think of him as a pillar of support.

**Max**

His initial reaction is anger and it will take control of him, no doubt. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” he’d yell, clearly not helping the situation and making you afraid of what he might do. Because you’ve never seen your father looking so angry before, even if his partner’s teasing always managed to ‘upset’ him in some way. He’d stomp towards you and you’d drop the knife from your hands, crying harder. But he’s the most gentle when he cups your face and stares into your eyes, hands trembling as he tries in vain to dry your pouring tears while he himself feels like crying from the scare he just got. “Why did you do that?” his voice trembles and he’s an angry yet afraid mess as he tries to understand the motive behind your cuts and tears. He wants to yell at you, to break something, but he’s more scared by the idea that, if he had been a minute late, it could’ve ended up differently. He can find no words of comfort as he clumsily tries to tend to your wounds, but his eyes are more expressive than anything and the way he’s holding you close to him, in a tight grip tells you he doesn’t want to lose sight of you again. And be sure that he’s not going to let you go for a while, until your problems are solved and you’re feeling better again. He’d be by your side, talking to you in an attempt to make you tell him your feelings and trying to understand them better—he wants to help you the most and will do anything in his power to help you, even if he had to fight someone. And be sure that he’ll get a lot more overprotective (not as if he wasn’t enough before).

**Ian**

He’d panic. He won’t show it but he gives it away through his actions. At first, he’ll feel paralysed with fear at the sight of all that blood coming from  _you_ , the most precious thing in his life right now. He’d call your name and make his way towards you, stiff, and you think that he’s mad—but he’s not. At least not yet. He is unsure of what he’s feeling but the only thing that he wants to do is stop his princess from crying. So when he reaches you, he hugs the life out of you, like he never did before. He doesn’t hug you often and this hits home—this shows you how much he actually cares about you. And his whole body is shivering, but he holds you as if you’re going to slip away. Without a word, but holding your hand tightly, he’d do his best to tend to your wounds—and you’re amazed by the fact that he knows what he’s doing. He’s never been gentler in his whole life. Then, when he’s done, he’d caress your hair carefully, looking into your eyes seriously. “I won’t judge you on what you did today and when you’re ready, I want you to tell me everything.” He’ll still be mad, though, at least until you tell him the reason why you resorted to such drastic measures. He won’t talk to you and wait for you to come to him and then he’ll really understand the motive. And after it, he’ll do his best to ensure that nothing like this will ever happen again because you didn’t deserve to be unhappy. Number one silent supporter here.


	16. ...You Being Into Paranormal

**Joji**

He’d be the one to humor your passion the most. He doesn’t necessarily believe that ghosts or demons exist, but he still has that suspicion that maybe it’s real and that something is out there—it’s just normal people don’t see it. When he’s high, he may be a bit more susceptible to talking with you about spirits and the sorts without worrying that he’ll make fun of you. And he has some crazy ideas, no doubt; you love listening to him. But it doesn’t happen often. You won’t be able to scare him with your ghost stories no matter how hard you try—but bring him into an supposedly authentic haunted house and he might crap his pants a little bit. Not as if he’d tell you, but you’d notice that he was quieter than usual and a little bit tense, looking right and left in search for a ghost. Or worse: a demon. However, he won’t stop from teasing you about your little unusual hobby. Whenever you two go into a rather spooky dark area or house, he’d joke “Do you feel a ghost here too?” or some other funnier shit. He will get rather tired of you going with him to every horror movie (that involves ghosts and demons), but he’ll go nonetheless because he secretly loves the way you sometimes jump at a jumpscare without you wanting. Despite all your bravery and interest (and your desire to see a ghost face to face), it still scares you; not as if you’re ever going to admit it. But Joji sort of knows. And he won’t mind you clinging onto him from time to time as you’re walking through an abandoned house.

**Max**

I see him as a bit sceptical of your hobbies, but at the same time, a bit frightened about the perspective of you dragging him into spooky stuff. You can tell you’re the brave one here and that he’s reluctant to follow you in your path; he’d rather stay away even if he’s reluctant to let you wander alone. It’ll take a lot of convincing to take him into the forest presumably Slenderman is. But he’ll do it for you, after you assure him over and over again that nothing could go wrong. And he’ll try to put on his best brave façade cause he knows he has to be _the_  man and protect you. He can’t have  _you_ protect him in return. But still, he fails to do that as soon as he finds himself at the edge of the spooky dark forest, trembling in his pants. Sure, you’ve brought with you flash lights and such, but that’s not enough. He still can hear the cracks of twigs and the sounds of the animals, enough to make him paranoid. And he’ll cling to your shirt, behind you, or hold your hand tightly or hug you, clinging to your body in every way possible, shivering and commenting to just go home already. You won’t give up that easily but after seeing him so frightened and how he was only getting in the way,  _scaring Slenderman,_  you’re never going to bring him again. Maybe he’ll insist in coming but he won’t sound too convincing. You’ll be a bit mean and scare him from time to time because you find his reactions way too funny. At least you get to cuddle him later on and comfort him—and maybe try to convince him that everything’s fine. And he’s the best at horror movies: gives you the perfect opportunity to snuggle against him and he’d usually distract you with kisses to make you stop looking (aka, stopping himself from being scared).

**Ian**

I feel like he doesn’t believe in ghosts, demons and other ‘stupid kids stuff’, as he calls them. And you’ll probably have loads of arguments on whether you really saw a face in the curtains earlier peering at you or not. He always shakes his head at your ‘crazy’ antics or your attempts to contact a spirit with an Ouija board and, though he says he doesn’t really care, he still helps you whenever you wanted to go somewhere haunted. He drives you there and makes sure you’re safe—he doesn’t want you to get needlessly hurt by just running ahead over enthusiastically cause you’ve sensed a spirit there. He has to admit that he’s sort of intrigued by the creepy stories he hears from you (and must admire your passion and knowledge about such topics). He won’t ever tell you, but he likes the passion in your voice as you’re telling him ghost stories at night while cuddling in the bed. Even Ian’s getting scared by the way you’re narrating and he’ll feel chills running down his spine. If you bring him along too often, he’d even start to believe that there must be something hidden indeed—or maybe he has been playing all along, fooling you into thinking that he was uninterested and brave when in fact, he has been afraid all along. He just wants to be Mister Cool Guy for you so you don’t think he’s a pussy. However, if you’re persuasive enough, you may get him on your side, sharing your passion. And you can bet that he’s going to be competitive with you in spooky knowledge. Prepare for a lot of arguing. 

**Julian**

He’d probably share your passion for the paranormal and aid you in your quest to hunt for ghosts and other spooky stuff. He doesn’t have the heart to tell you to stop and will follow you wherever you go—mostly to make sure you’re not going to get in trouble because you have the tendency to snoop around a little bit too much. You’re way to curious and he’s like the anchor that holds you into reality. You never go too far with him around and he gives you the opportunity to show off and brag about your vast knowledge in ghosts and other demonic rituals. He’d be equally interested in knowing so he’ll help you but still won’t let you do the supposedly dangerous rituals. And so, you’d both get scared after such a ritual, getting paranoid at every sound—it doesn’t help that you’re both in the dark. At least it gives you an excuse to cuddle. He loves sharing ghost stories with you and you do that most often, sharing impressions and taking turns in telling. It becomes like a sort of habit—it might even turn into a competition between the two of you: who tells it better. I’m sorry, but I think he’s going to win because you just can’t resist that voice. You could listen to him for hours and you’re glad he’s putting up with you.


	17. ...You Accidentally Walking on Them Masturbating

**Joji**

Deep inside, he’d be a little embarrassed by you seeing him pleasuring himself, but he’d keep it under a cool exterior. He won’t show it as he’s discretely covering his ache. But he’d keep eye strong eye contact with you, watching to see if the idea interested or disgusted you. He won’t mind as much as you would (since his moans and expressions have been memorized by your brain, not to be forgotten any time soon) and you’d keep on apologising, which makes him reassure you that everything was  _more_  than fine.  _He doesn’t mind at all._ In fact, he expected that one day or another for this to happen. And he has to admit that it turns him on a bit. He’s modest about it and won’t bring the topic up if it makes you uncomfortable. The problem is that he sort of expected more to happen, so he’s slightly disappointed when you don’t ‘act’. If he’s high or drunk, he’d be a little bolder. He’d give you the most lascivious smirk he’s capable of, his dark eyes calling you over—and giving you chills. He’d even spread more to give you a good look while lazily stroking himself so invitingly. It’s up to you if you’re brave enough to accept his offer or not. If you two are together and you accidentally walk in on him, he won’t even stop, encouraging you to do something about it—and you’d gladly accept to give him a lesson on how  _you_ ’ _re_ the only one that can please him entirely.

**Max**

He’d yell, startled and surprised by your entrance—and will make you get out in any way possible. Even if it meant throwing things at you. He’s very ashamed and embarrassed by this; his private time is his  _alone_ private time and he doesn’t like when he’s interrupted. He blames himself for being so reckless—though it was your name that he was moaning as he was jacking off. Max just hopes you didn’t hear any of it. But you probably did cause he never knows how to keep quiet and in the moment of climax, he most certainly is not  _quiet._ Anything but that. And you will never forget that sweaty face or tossed back hair as he’s trying so hard to let himself out.  He’d avoid eye contact with you for a period of time cause he just knows that you  _saw_. And you can’t help but tease him, to be honest, because his reactions are too priceless. He’d be pissed at your jokes, but he knows he had it coming. The moment he starts learning to counter your innuendoes with a ‘Well, next time why don’t you help me?’ might be a changing point in this situation. Either you get embarrassed and he successfully shut you up or obviously respond with ‘I just might’, that will fluster him even more cause he has a crush on you. If he’s doing this drunk, it’ll turn into a scandal with him yelling ‘Just let me finish!’, forgetting that the idea of you finishing him off might be good (and it’s the only time he feels courageous enough). If you’re together, he’d complain (and feel slightly guilty for doing this) that he couldn’t help it when you were turning him on most of the time. Give the boy a hand, will ya?

**Ian**

“Get out, cunt,” he’d immediately say, covering himself in haste and blushing. Though he’s glaring and trying to look threatening, he’s obviously awkward on being discovered and wouldn’t like it. Sure, he likes you, but he doesn’t want you to have this image of him inside your head. But you liked seeing other sides of Ian Carter. He doesn’t dislike the idea of you looking at him jacking off, but you were not together so he doesn’t want you to get the wrong idea. If you apologize for interrupting, he’d tell you that it was nothing, and he never wants to hear you talking about it. He can’t look you in the eye afterwards though he’ll still talk to you nonetheless. But he can’t help but wonder if you’re still thinking about that incident. It’ll kill him and he’ll slightly regret for not being bolder. It was a fantasy of his after all, and by your look, you were willing to give him what he wanted. He gets more wild if drunk—won’t go overboard, but would still entice you with ‘Why don’t you come and finish me off if you just came in like that?’ He won’t approve of you giving him a hand (when together as a couple) and will tell you to let him finish himself off. Only if he’s feeling a bit kinky and dominant would he let you touch him and he’ll soon realize that he likes it more than he should’ve. Whenever he’d feel horny and you caught him jacking off, he’d like if you offer your services: gives him an excuse to lazily stand on his back and watch you do your job. 


	18. ...Accidentally Seeing You Masturbating

**Joji**

“Woah—hey, sorry about this—“ he’d immediately say with a large smirk on his face, obviously not surprised to see you in this situation. Or feel sorry for ‘interrupting’ you. In fact, he’s the most prone to enter on you on purpose after he heard your little muffled moans behind a door. He’d enter confidently, acting surprised but totally taking in the whole sight of you unravelling, entangled between the sheets. He’d bask in your form and will most certainly like the way you’re blushing brightly from being discovered. You’d try to cover yourself with a blanket, but he already assessed everything. “Need a help with that?” he’d ask, controlling his jesting smirk and looking as serious as he could, leaning against the door frame.

“No, get the fuck out!” you’d counter, ashamed, even if the idea of him helping you was tempting.  _Very_ tempting. It just felt too embarrassing to say anything else.

And he’d just shrug nonchalantly, giving you a “Your loss”, and walk away, not before warning you to keep the door locked next time. He’d tease you afterwards with a smirk and a knowing look that makes your cheeks go red, everywhere you go. Sometimes, he’d even ask if you needed help—and he’ll fuel you with sexual tension in such a way that next time you’re pleasuring yourself, you make sure to leave the door unlocked. This time, maybe you’re going to accept his offer.

**Max**

He’s always the one that accidentally enters in the most inopportune moments. You don’t know how he does it, but it’s as if he has a sixth sense in sniffing out when you’re in your most private time. And it was as if he was deaf to your moans and pants because he never seems to notice. “[name], hey, we need you to—“ and his words would simply die in his mouth as he sees you sprawled on the bed, your hand and fingers working onto pleasuring yourself. He’d take some time to assess the situation and connect all the dots on what was happening before he could actually say something. “What the fuck are you doing?!” he’d yell, blushing like a cherry as you fumble to cover yourself—although you didn’t quite want to. Seeing how much it embarrassed him, not quite wanting to look you into the eyes and kept averting his gaze—but still not wanting to go away—quite turned you on. But still, it was rather shameful for him to see you like this.

“What does it look like?”

“Dude, it’s—“

“Can you get the fuck out?”

Afterwards, you’d be awkward around each other, even if your smirks are directed towards him and full of meaning. And Max will never forget that sight—he’d pretend he forgot, but that won’t happen. He’s still thinking about it. And maybe one day he’ll get the courage to enter set on pleasuring you and giving your sweet release you were so obviously expecting him to give you. 

**Ian**

“…” he won’t say anything. He’d just stand there, frozen, trying to process but fully aware of what was going on. He isn’t going to lie to himself that he liked what he was seeing and, gulping thirstily, he’d be more than happy to help you if you could  _just_  ask. He won’t tell you himself cause he’s too unsure and awkward to do that yet.

“Ian! Have you heard of knocking?” you’d cover yourself with anything you could, red from the shame of being discovered. And you were just at your peak too!

“I did knock but you obviously didn’t hear me.”

“And you decided to just enter like that after obviously hearing me moaning?” He opens his mouth to explain himself but you’re done with him. “Just get out.” He’d silently close the door, letting out a dreamy sigh, knowing that he’ll have something to think about later. Sadly, you’d avoid him afterwards, too embarrassed by him entering on purpose after hearing your intense moaning. And he’ll try to make it up to you, apologizing to no end (but not exactly meaning it) that he was just trying to prank you—he didn’t ‘actually’ think that you were doing _that_! (of course he did, he’s a little shit) Eventually, you’ll forgive him and make him swear that he’d at least try to knock harder before entering your room. However, he won’t quite do that. He’d enter on purpose just to see that sight one more time—and maybe one day, he’d get lucky and get more than just a peek. Maybe he’ll even get a taste.  


	19. ...You Giving Them the Silent Treatment

**Joji**

He’d give you space a period of time if he sees you upset—because he knows that no matter what he’ll say to you when in this state, will only piss you further. And he doesn’t want to make you madder than you were. So he lets you alone to recollect your thoughts, going onto his business, but still silently keeping an eye out for you.. He’ll treat you a bit more nicely and will try to not say anything wrong, careful with his words. He has a bit of an idea on what he did to made you act like this with him, and will only apologize in a moment he’ll see you more open to forgiveness. If you’re angrier than he expected—that’s the moment he’ll start to panic and seriously try to make you forgive him. Always surprising you with something (like flowers and chocolate, or something that you wanted for a long time) and asking how was your day, if you needed something. And he’ll mostly try to figure out what he did wrong so he could make things up good again. He might even try in seducing you with his sexiness, but if that only pisses you further, he’d stop. 

**Max**

He will totally  _beg_  you to forgive him and he’ll use any means to achieve this. He doesnt want you to be upset with him, but he has the tendency to make things worse instead: he’s prone in lashing out to you back if you’re treating him like shit. And he’ll get angry in return. But not all the time. He’s rather confused as to why you’re suddenly acting cold with him and will probably get mad at you for ignoring him. But then he’ll start to understand that you were doing this only because he wronged you. He’ll think of all the time he made you mad and randomly apologize for silly little things—but he’s missing the point so you’ll still stay mad at him. So he’ll pester you with affection, trying to catch your attention through all the ways possible—even hurting himself by accident. You have no choice but to tend to him and give him your attention again because he’ll probably do something big and stupid. That’s how Max rolled. He can’t stand you ignoring him and feels the guiltiest out of all—even if he might not know what really made you upset in the first place. He’ll still try to make amends through any means.

**Ian**

Will stay mad back at you, even if he doesn’t get what made you mad in the first place. He has his pride, he doesn’t tolerate being ignored by you so he gives you the silent treatment in return. Or he just leaves you alone, not doing anything to resolve the situation. He believes that it was just your mood and nothing else. However, it won’t take him long because of the tension in the air—and not being able to touch or to kiss you—will make him crumble first in the end. If he realizes that this was serious and you’re still going to stay mad, he’d get serious too. And then he’ll start to be nicer to you, begging you silently with his eyes to forgive him. He’d do things he normally doesn’t, and he might even plead if he’s desperate enough and you’re keeping him waiting for too long. He’ll hate it since he wants to believe he’s the dominant one here, but he’s obviously not. Or he’s even subtly trying to catch your attention while pretending he hasn’t meant to throw a pillow in your direction. And maybe act like a goof—totally out of his serious character self—and try to make you laugh. In the end, he might win you over; and he’ll try to understand what bothered you in the first place as to not repeat the mistake.

**Julian**

How can you even stay mad at this cinnamon roll? He has done nothing wrong! But still, he’s not without his flaws. Like Joji, he’d give you a sort of space, to make you calm down. He’d still try to sweet-talk you back into your good side and partially, it would work. Still, he won’t wait as long for you to calm down—if he sees in a couple of hours and maximum a day, that you’re still treating him the same, he’ll start to act. He’d try to find out the reason, most of all, then try to make amends. He’d offer you apologies, he’d cook to you in the morning, offer to clean in your stead, prepare a bath for you, trying very hard to appease you. Not as if he’s not doing this kind of thing on a daily basis, but you’re loving the attention and care nonetheless. And when he’s surprising you with random bouquets of roses as a big apology, you can’t resist it; you  _have_  to forgive him because he’s too precious.


	20. ...You Being Flexible

**Joji**

Oho. He’d be  _intrigued_  and will tease you endlessly, suggesting naughty stuff whenever you were doing your yoga exercises or just doing random stretches. Like he’d come behind you and hold you close and whisper naughty shit into your ear. He will make it impossible for you to concentrate cause his suggestions make you blush as a maiden. But you have to admit that it’s turning you on more than ever. So you’ll have to move the place you were doing your morning stretches to a more secluded area (he’d stil find you, though). You don’t mind most of the time, knowing that it’s bringing both of you pleasure—especially in bed. Joji likes to do it everywhere and in any position, so knowing that you could take it without complaining was a total turn-on.  

**Max**

“Think of the possibilities,”  he’d blurt without a shame, obviously being the first one to think of naughty stuff after discovering this. You sigh, knowing that you shouldn’t expect anything else from your boyfriend. He’d definitely use your flexibility to his advantage and you know very well that he likes it. It’s a constant game of teasing, one that both enjoy. You can use this kink of his in your favour, teasing him by bending a lot to pick up something, showing that ass of yours he so likes. He can’t resist you then. And be sure that he’ll use this piece of knowledge in bed, happy that he can practice lots of moves that seemed impossible. Max is a curious person and he loves to see you bend and twist in positions that will induce you both pleasure.

**Ian**

He will keep this information for himself most of the time, letting you do your thing and casually pretending to ignore you. But he’s watching—he always is. Whenever you’re stretching, you can bet he’s there behind you, watching how your body bends and twists so easily, giving his naughty imagination something to work with. He sometimes even might jokingly ask you to show him how to do some moves just because he wants to see more and study you closer. He’s the one that doesn’t ask you to do this position: he simply tells you he wants to try something new and puts you in the desire position. That’s when you realize that he might have a little kink with your flexibility and you’ll tease him endlessly afterwards, giving him a show to enjoy. 

**Julian**

He’s more of an artistic person and he wouldn’t think of anything naughty when he first sees you. But he’ll eventually realize that there was more to this fact than he initially thought. He’d be shy in asking you to try different positions, but he’ll give you hints sometimes in what he wants to do. He’d help you do your exercises just so he could touch you and study your movements closer—and he’d eventually let it slip out that he wants you more than he let on.


	21. How They Act While Crushing on a Girl

**Joji**

He’d be cool about it—he won’t go overboard or tell you more than you should know. He’d take his sweet time, preferring to observe you from afar for a while and see if he has a chance in the first place. He’d give you lots of rather straightforward hints but he won’t act upon the more until he knows/feels for sure that his feelings are returned. And he’d tease you to get favourable reactions out of you. He’d write a lot of songs about you, that’s for sure, but will never say your name because he surely gives them to you to listen and give your opinion on. And he’s most happy when you tell him positive feedback—and taken aback when you tell him that he sounds most in love. He’s slightly frightened by the intensity of his feelings, but accepts them quickly—there’s nothing he can do about them. And he doesn’t mind that much, even if his feelings are not returned. He’s mostly talkative with you and won’t shut up, wanting to know everything about you. And he’d want to spend time with you as much as he could. He’d probably wait a long period of time before he has the balls to confess to you, but when he does, it’s worth it.

**Max**

Max is fierce in his crush and he will surely be the most into the love he was feeling. He accepts the inevitable that he’s in love right from the start because he can’t lie to himself about what he’s feeling. And he’ll test the ground, not showing anything at first—he doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable with his crush if you don’t feel the same. He’d try to prove you how good and romantic he is, to show what qualities he has and how good of a boyfriend he can be. He’d be a silent crusher—he won’t tell anyone that easily, despite his rather blunt personality. And he’d fight anyone that might get in the way: you’re only his. And he’s not afraid to show you his protective side, giving you clues about his crush on you. He tries to keep it a secret, but it’s still very obvious for the others. He’d wait for the best moment to confess if he thinks he has a chance. He’d be always there for you and won’t hesitate to call you like three times a day to ‘pester’ you. He’d be overprotective and jealous seemingly without reason and he’d suffer the most if the thing drags on. And when he’s ready, he’d surprise you in every way possible, preparing a very cute setting for his inevitable confession.

**Ian**

He’s lovesick. He’s totally in love and you can see it, even if he won’t tell you who he has a crush on. He sighs a lot, he thinks a lot, getting lost in his thoughts. But he’s trying to keep it a secret but still somehow manages to wear his heart on his sleeve. He’d be awkward and embarrassed when he’s around you and probably won’t look you in the eye. He’d try t first to distance himself from you, thinking that maybe it was just the routine of being near you that made him have feelings for you. But when he sees that being away from is the worst feeling ever, he can’t ignore his feelings any longer. He’s the most in denial about it but in the end he’ll succumb to them cause there was nothing he could do about it. And what’s the worst that could happen? He won’t do anything about his feelings, but still will give you very subtle hints like being more careful with you, or touching you more than he should. He’d mostly gather ‘data’ if you like him or not and won’t act unless he’s 100% sure of your feelings (or if he’s pushed by his friends forcefully). And he’ll get jealous—sometimes he’d even pick fights with you out of the blue just because he’s feeling grumpy from the jealousy he’s feeling. In the end, he’ll get sick of waiting and awkwardly confess to you.


	22. ...You Having a Lover But They’re So in Love With You

**Joji**

Would slowly distance himself despite having feelings for you. He’d be cold, yet still kind when he’s talking to you, despite suffering deep inside. He’d try to avoid you most of the time, changing the people he’s hanging out with that won’t involve you. It sounds mean, but if he’s trying to rid himself of his nagging feelings, he feels it’s necessary. However, he knows he can’t get rid of his feelings that easily and they’re growing on him each time he spends time with you. So he resorts to other things to forget you, like getting higher than usual or drinking more—just so he can get you out of his mind. Mingle with other people, change his partner every night, and drink until he can no longer know which planet he was on. But in the morning, he wakes up with your face and voice in mind, scolding him—and somehow, you find out about his reckless escapades, which makes you extremely worried. You’d call him, on the verge of tears, asking for an explanation, and he realizes that he’ll never be able to escape you. That, no matter what he does, he still revolves around you like a moth to a light. So he tones it down on his vices and still keep by your side to support you—a quiet shadow that will protect you. Out of all, he’s the one that gets along naturally with your lover—he has no hard feelings against them. However, he still drowns in music sometimes, creating lyrics that only refer to you as a safer way to think of you. In the end, he’ll probably be the first one to come to terms with his one-sided crush and figure that it was better this way. He has different dreams than yours and maybe he never would have been able to make you happy like your current lover does. Sure, there’s still the regret that he didn’t even try to win you over, but what is done is done. So, although he still loves you unconditionally, he’s not suffering as much anymore.

**Max**

Would suffer in silence, no doubt. He can’t bring himself to tell you what he’s feeling because it will only break his heart and burden yours. After all, you probably never thought of him more than a friend. He’d fight for you in the beginning, angered at himself that he didn’t get to you first and was late—and he’ll cause some trouble in his suffering. It’s his way of coping, being grumpy and lashing out at you for no reason. But then he’ll see you cry because of him and how happy your lover makes you—and he’ll realize that he couldn’t possibly occupy a more important space in your heart any longer. So he’d try to distance himself from you in an attempt to forget about you, thinking that his feelings will pass. Of course they won’t, despite trying to love another. Another lookalike, seemingly having traits that resembled yours. And he can’t lie to himself, that he was still searching for you in other partners. In the end, he keeps coming back to your side for more: he’s utterly in love with you and that will never change. So all he can do is to tone down his intense feelings until it becomes a dull ache, like a wound that will never heal. He’d be overprotective, get jealous a lot, be sweet and fierce at the same time—and would gladly kick your lover’s butt if he ever wronged you. He may be slightly waiting for an opportunity to slither into your heart with this, even if he knows it’s wrong and he most definitely doesn’t want to see you cry after a fight/break-up. Max is the one that will definitely confess his love to you despite you being in a relationship, just because he wants to get it out of his chest. But he’ll tell you that he doesn’t want anything in return, that he knows how you feel and that it was just him venting out. It’ll make him feel better and might give him access to move on at the end of this. 

**Ian**

He’d be a mess. Out of all people he could fall in love with, he had to fall for  _you—_ someone who already has a loved one and there was no chance for him to win your heart. He’s not blind, he can see the way you’re acting so in love—and it’s not addressed towards  _him—_ and it will make him incredibly jealous. But he’d try to cover his insecurities and hatred with his usual cynicism. He won’t betray anything of what he’s feeling, but sometimes he can’t help it. Especially in his relationship with your lover. He will never get along with your lover, always throwing jabs at them that are a little bit mean, despite making it sound like a joke. You don’t understand his attitude and you’ll probably fight on this topic a lot—you’ll become frustrated with his uncaring attitude and most likely ignore him for a while. He doesn’t mind, it gives him time to think. He’d drown himself in his work, doing more and more videos, but in the back of his mind, there’s still you. It nags him that he left you mad. But giving him space might sort out his feelings until he reaches a conclusion. It’ll take him a while and, despite longing for you, he’d be obstinate about it and will definitely try to see if a long absence changed his feelings. If he still feels the same when seeing you—to apologize, of course, looking as if he had a change of heart when, in fact, he still hates your lover—he knows you’re  _the one._ And that he has to do anything to get you. He’d pretend he likes your lover and act nice, even if he’s trying to manipulate the relationship behind the scenes a little bit. When he finally realizes that the lover really made you happier then ever, then he’ll come to terms with himself that he can’t change it. He was stuck in this situation and there was nothing he could do. Begrudgingly, he’d accept, though slowly disappearing out of your life, knowing you won’t need him anymore. And he’ll ‘move on’ faster than anyone, even if his future partners might resemble you in some ways.


	23. ...Seeing You in Lingerie on Christmas

**Joji**

Would expect for you to come out clad in only that sexy lingerie set you went out of your way to buy. It was meant to be a surprise, but he has known all about it before—you’re not exactly the best at hiding a secret. But it doesn’t ruin the effect on him—he’s still impressed by how good that lingerie set fits your figure. In fact, it’s more than his imagination could come up with and he’s blown away.

“Woah, babe,” he’d whistle, sitting on the couch, arms spread out and looking at you with half-lidded eyes. The cosy atmosphere of your jolly decorated apartment, the dancing coloured lights all around your form only makes you more beautiful. And the scented candles, smoke dancing in the air—“You planned this, didn’t you?” You’d only smirk cockily, posing in the doorway, but with a beckon of his index finger, you’d walk towards him, shaking those hips. Straddling his waist, he won’t help keeping his fingers away from roaming over the lacy fabric of your lingerie, his eyes taking your form with lust. “Naughty girl…We’re supposed to get out and meet with the gang.”

One forceful grab of his hair has him forgetful about the stupid meeting. He’ll growl at your eagerness, already feeling aroused by you. “Never mind. I don’t care if we’re going to be late…”

He has to test out the new set, to pull it off of you. Or else, he’ll keep on thinking about it the whole night. Which is not a bad thing, but still—he can’t keep on going to the bathroom or other secluded places with you to relieve some tension.

**Max**

He’d be rather startled that you decided to wear the set of lingerie which you two picked together at the Christmas dinner with none other than  _your_ parents. At their house! Max was starting to panic because he didn’t make a good impression on them in the first place so…hearing him banging their daughter was going to be a disaster! He just couldn’t believe that underneath the dress you wore for the night, you’d be wearing  _that_ sexy piece! Not now!

“What-what are you doing?!” he’d whisper, half-mad and half-embarrassed. You smirked, pleased that you cornered him so in the bathroom. After all, it took you long enough to escape from the tirade of your parents and seek out Max—who took to hiding in the bathroom to escape the tension.

“I’m here to help you. Aren’t you glad that I’m dressed like this?” His eyes scan you over, pupils dilating as he obviously liked what he saw. He gulps greedily, wanting to have you just then and there, but not having the courage to do so—still feared that his parents will hear you.

“We know we can’t—“ he stops, voice dying in his throat as you came closer to him, cat-like and silent, wrapping your arms around his neck. “[name]!” he protests weakly, his fingers toying with the red puff at the front of your panties, tugging them off your hips a bit. “We can’t…”

You eye him proudly “Oh yes we can…”

And you surely can. If your parents know or not, it’s going to be a secret, forever buried and unknown.

**Ian**

He’d raise his eyebrows at your appearance, staring at you through the mirror. You were both getting dressed for the date (romantic dinner) you were going to—and he was most surprised (keeping it to himself though) when you took out that lingerie set he chose for you one day. He’d stop tying his tie and eye your bum with repressed lust—oh, how he’d want to tear that off of you and have you just then and there, dammit. You looked so damn good in it! But it’d take too long and you’re going to miss the reservation and he knows how much you wanted to go out with him at such a restaurant.

But he was getting mixed signals from you: you were surely trying to rile him up, but he had no idea if for now or later.

“Are you going to keep staring?” you inquire, amused by his dumbfounded expression and how lost he looked in front of you.

He’d blush, which he’ll hide, as he resumes getting dressed “Are you saving that for later…?”

“Well, we don’t want to be late, no?” you say as you put on your dress—and he regrets it immediately. But the imagine is imprinted in his mind and he’ll surely think about it the whole dinner. You successfully aroused your lover and that’s the way you liked it. And true enough, you’d continue on teasing him the whole time, until he can’t take it anymore. He’d hurry you home so he could see that Christmas-y lingerie set again.  


	24. ...You Getting Medication for Depression

**Joji**

He won’t pry into your life and ask you what was wrong and why you need to take medication. He’d silently support you, staying by your side and always making sure that you won’t overdose if the burden gets too heavy. He won’t let you do something stupid cause he cares too much. And would let you open up to him at your own pace—if you don’t feel like talking and telling him the reason, he won’t convince you, but he’d feel glad if you trust him enough to tell him. Maybe even swap stories because he’s one understanding person and he knows just what you’re going through (or at least, has an idea). He’d secretly keep track of your progress and will know if you don’t take them—he won’t be mad about it, but still be upset and will tell you so.

**Max**

Max will try hard not to convince you to tell him then and there what was wrong (he’s curious, but he can understand that you might not want to talk about it). It pains him to see you depressed and he’d hate himself for not being good enough to make you smile. That won’t discourage him from trying hard to make you feel better and he’s the most determined to make you overcome your depression. In fact, he’s the most supportive out of all three of them and is fierce in this, not letting you wallow in despair. He’d be the goofiest ever and will always call you to ask if you have taken your pills today. He’d be upset if you don’t and will tell you so—scold you even, and will personally come to shove those pills into you.

**Ian**

He’s worried (even if he might not show it) and doesn’t know what to do and what to say to this. He’d hold your hand in silence as you tell him everything. He’s the most trustworthy and, despite his cynical attitude, he cares enough for your secret to be kept. And he’ll be the most realistic one that might give you advice and sound encouragement that might seem brutal at first, but you know this is his way to express himself and he only wants what’s best for you. He would do research to make sure he understands this completely. He’d be very strict about respecting the schedule and won’t forgive you if you slack of and don’t take it in time. He wants you to be fine and will do everything to achieve it and make you smile again. 


	25. ...You Giving Them a Lap Dance

**Joji**

Ooooh, he’d enjoy it thoroughly. He’d feel very special if you decide to give him a lap dance and will certainly encourage you. He’d just stay there, splayed on the chair or couch (wherever you put him), and watch you with hunger in his eyes. He’d be surprised by your decision (since he’s probably the one that give  _you_ more lap dances than you do), but he will not say ‘no’ to it. In fact, he may have even given you subtle hints. He’s rather curious by your performance and when he sees how much you try and how you prepared for this moment, he can’t say anything.

“Come on, baby, show me what you got…” he’d whisper seductively and you’ll start, touching him, wrapping your arms around his neck and grinding against him. Joji would smirk at your actions and will try not to say anything. But, in the end, he can’t help himself coming up with a flirty or naughty remark—more often than not, he’ll just groan in approval, telling you how much he liked it. He’ll not touch you, letting you do all the work, enjoying the way you’re teasing him. He’s into watching more than touching, liking to observe your reactions and the pleasure of feeling dominant over you. As if he’s in control—which he probably is. But his dirty words will have you wet instead—so you’ll have to have intense self-control not to lose composure. It’s a hard task—hopefully you can pull it through.

“I’ll eat yo’ pussy later…”

Afterwards, he’d definitely reward you pleasantly for the effort.

**Max**

Max would be excited. He’d be like a kid that just got his Christmas present. He’d try to compose himself and not just pounce on you at the sight. He’d be confused at first, when you just push him on the couch and tell him to stay there—but when you tell him what you have in store…He’d immediately be interested and mostly aroused. He’s eager and won’t stay put the whole time. His hand will stray and he can’t help but touch you—even if you put his hands away from you and tell him to ‘Behave, this is my jam’, Max would still not be able to not touch you  _everywhere he could_. Like literally, he’d fondle all of you and grab onto you as if you’re his lifeline.  

“I can’t help it, I love to feel you under my hands…” he’d tell you (completely melting your heart, to be honest), with a light blush on his cheeks. He’d hold you by the waist, fingers digging into your sides, watching your every move. But soon, he’d lose focus and control, would roll his head backwards in pleasure—he loves the way you run your fingers through his long hair and how you’re grinding against him. He’s quickly to be aroused and his appetite is immense, so he won’t resist long before he is kissing you. He doesn’t necessarily like to be submissive (even if he enjoys teasing) and he wants to take the control back. He’d be a moaning mess (and he’s loud) and he’s panting like a bitch, begging you to be merciful or go on.

He would like for you to give him a dance again, though…

**Ian**

He’d be nervous about it. Or at least the first time you’re doing this. He’s pretty much excited, there won’t be a doubt about it, but he won’t know where to start, where to touch and how to enjoy it. He’d be a little bit stiff, eyes roaming all over your body but not knowing where to start. You’d have to be patient with him and a bit understanding, knowing you have to show him the ropes (or maybe he’s just pretending he doesn’t know to let you take the lead).

“You can touch me, Ian. I don’t bite…” you’d giggle in his ear to entice him further, loving the way he was so weak in front of you. If he trembles because of a shiver running down his spine, then that’s a plus that he’s enjoying this more than he shows it.  _“Hard.”_ Cue lightly biting the lobe of his ear.

“Oh fuck…” Ian would curse a lot as you’re sexily grinding against him. He especially likes when you’re kissing that slender neck of his and he’d gradually gain the courage to touch you. He’s not a touchy-feely like Max would be, but he’d touch in all the right place just so he can arouse and keep you interested in him. He’d be sort of possessive about it, holding onto your butt as if he needs to remind who you belong to.

After he gets over his initial confusion and shyness, he’d be more active into this, but would still just sit there to watch—with a very intense gaze that flusters you. He’s a very dominant even if he doesn’t show it; but his eyes do. 

He seems to develop a sort of kink for them…


	26. ...Your Daddy Kink

**Joji**

Ultimate daddy. He’s a kinky man so he won’t be surprised if you called him that accidentally one time you were having sex. He’d immediately slip into the role if he sees that this is what turns you on the most. And he’s the best daddy in the world. I mean, he has that damned rough and low voice of his and  _no one_ can’t resist that when he’s talking in that special voice we all love. Like “Come shake that little pussy for daddy, won’t you?” has you wet in one second. He doesn’t mind him being called this way and will certainly please your fantasy whenever you want. He has the habit of sometimes teasing you outside of the bedroom, when you two are alone, of course—he loves the way you’re blushing so embarrassedly, now that he said it under normal circumstances (and he doesn’t want other to know). He might even be a little shit and set your phone contact for him with ‘daddy’. Imagine him calling you when you’re having dinner with your parents.  _‘Daddy is calling you.’_

**Max**

Max would be rather surprised when he hears you calling him ‘daddy’ during your intimate moments. He didn’t believe that you had such a kink, but he’s most intrigued. He’d try to live it out but he’s too much of a sweetheart and sometimes he finds it weird. And it doesn’t suit him; he’s more into the ‘master’ thing.That doesn’t mean he won’t do it from time to time if that’s what you want. He might even ask to play out a fantasy of his in return. He’s not too keen about being called daddy and sometimes it might make it uncomfortable, but eventually he’d get use to and might even start to like it. Just for the heck of it, you might want to call him daddy whenever he’s with his friends because he gets so ashamed and flustered; it’s very amusing to see. (he may seem unfit to be your daddy, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be into it from time to time)

**Ian**

I don’t know why, but I would assume he already knew, so he won’t be surprised at all. Like he might just randomly ask ‘Do you want to call me daddy? I heard people like that.’ And he’d analyse your reactions, which is favourable. You’d try to play it cool but your laughter is too nervous; so he just knows that you have a daddy kink. And he’d one day be demanding in bed, telling you to call him daddy over and over again despite your protests—until you eventually succumb to his will and do what he wishes. Well, what you wish because this was your kink (not as if he doesn’t mind being held in such high regard by you). After this, he takes every opportunity to make fun of you even if you’re not alone and spending time with friends. ‘Daddy tells you to shut up.” “You ain’t my real dad, Ian!” He’d just be a little shit and tease you endlessly. For him, being called daddy is a big turn on, he feels superior over it and will do it more often than not. Still, he can be a big tease and won’t take himself seriously.


	27. ...Saying Something Mean to You

**Joji**

Joji wouldn’t mean his words—he mostly lashes out at you because he’s either stressed or tired. And your nagging might set him off. “JUST SHUT THAT RUNNING MOUTH OF YOURS, YOU’RE ANNOYING!” Of course that it takes you by surprise since Joji’s usually calm, even if the situation doesn’t call for it. And when he finally tells you this…You can’t help but be hurt by this. Joji immediately realizes this and he’s sorry—you can see that on his expression. But it’s too late, the damage is done. “N-No, wait, I’m sorry, [name], I didn’t mean it!”

But you’re already running away from him, crying—you don’t even have the strength to say something back to him, since he just told you to shut up. Joji would try hard to win you back, apologizing over and over again until you’re willing to forgive him for his slip-up. “I’m just tired…” When he sees that you didn’t want to, he’d go away to plan a big surprise for you. Makes you think that he didn’t care enough to try hard enough. But he’d catch you later, smoothly handing you some flowers and  _‘begging’_  you to forgive him, even come up with something cheesy to make you laugh. “We can work things out.” And that’s what you might do cause you don’t want to give up on him or annoy him again with  _‘that mouth of yours’_. 

**Max**

Max can get angry pretty easily at you and, in his anger, he can say some real mean words. Mostly swear words that have a hint of mockery towards you. “Why can’t you cook something decent for once? Do I look like your ex-boyfriend or something?” He doesn’t mean it, but he’s irritated and won’t realize what he’s saying—but when you slam the plate on the table, he can guess that he did it again. In his attempt to save his skin, he’d escalate the argument and fight back with fire, digging his hole deeper. So in the end, it’d be a huge fight—one that he’ll come to regret the next day when you’ll ignore him completely.

And his apologies are sincere, berating himself for acting like such an asshole, that he has been compulsive and that he couldn’t control himself. He’d beg so pathetically, doing everything in his power to make you forgive him. He’d show up at your work/school, with flowers, candies, plushies or whatever you liked—or even something you’d wanted for a long time. He’d cry, he’d tell you a lot of sweet things to melt your heart until you finally might forgive him. He’d catch you alone and confront you, saying how much of an idiot he was.

“Please, please, I was such an idiot, I can’t live without you!” And other cheesy stuff that eventually make you forgive him (if he promises to never do it again and he can control his temper; he’d have to learn to be calmer).

**Ian**

You’re kinda used to Ian’s speech and how he sometimes makes jabs at you, in a more assholish way. So you mostly ignore them as just simple jokes to which you respond, roasting him in return. But sometimes, he gives you the impression that it was more than just a joke—that behind the teasing, there are more serious intentions. Like he means it. But you can only figure that out when he’s really angry. Ian doesn’t show when he’s angry, but you’ve learnt to read the signs. Even if he takes you completely by surprise with it.

“Go the fuck away, I got something to film,” he snaps at you when you stumbled upon his room, to ask him if he wanted dinner. You stand there, frozen—“Excuse me?” But you know he’s serious when he tells you “Go back into the kitchen where your place is.”

You throw the big black dildo he received in a box at him with all your might, angry at his words. This time, he was serious and definitely not joking. He was glaring at you, obviously annoyed at your presence and feeling no remorse for it. So you leave him—and it will take him a long while until he realizes that he fucked up when he sees you giving him the silent treatment. He has an ego that doesn’t easily let him apologize, but it pains him to see you avoiding him—so in the end, he’ll get humble and apologize for his rude behaviour and that he didn’t mean it (knowing he can’t live without you). He won’t do anything over the top because you know he’s sincere enough when he says “I’m sorry” the first time.


	28. ...You Sexting Them / Sending Nudes

**Joji**

Would immediately respond—and he’ll know exactly with what. Although the first time you sext he has been a bit reluctant to go all out (and maybe even a bit shy *wink wink*, so cute, he’s blushing), he got more comfortable when he saw you responding accordingly. And if you start him, it’ll never end. His texts are loooong and haaaard. He has his ways to get under your skin with just some words; and he loves this bold attitude you’re displaying. It will distract him, to be honest, and even if he’s working, he’d find an excuse to go away for a few moments. He’d play along very well and will probably leave you wet as hell and thirsty for the real thing. He likes to read your attempt and if you can come up with something extra sexy to turn him on, he’ll definitely reward you with pics—or simply trying to come with better sentences. He prefers it for your pleasure to be the highest priority because he enjoys seeing you come undone before him—and it will help him come too. He can be a bit of a tease, so be careful with him. And to be honest, he is the one that more often than not starts the sexting by sending you dick picks (since he’s bored as hell or can’t sleep at night and needs to feel you close).

**Max**

He’d be mostly surprised, but then again, he needs to get used to this especially since you mostly stay away from each other, busy travelling. He won’t respond immediately, too flustered to react at first.  _He expected this_  though, and he was ready with comebacks he had read online (or asked Joji about) but he’s still flustered that it actually happened. He’d be obvious about what’s going on to others (if he’s with friends) despite the fact that he tries to hide it. But he’s liking it, especially when you send him nudes. He likes your body so it quickly turns him on; he’s reminded of what he’s missing and it might frustrate him a bit. But like this, he can feel you close. He is not very good at responding to make you wet too, but he is best at encouraging you to go on for his own entertainment. And his genuine reaction is worth it (because Max can’t lie). But you like  _turning_  him on, to be honest. He could be so amusing sometimes. And, for a perfectionist when it came to videos, he could take such blurry pictures (since his fingers are trembling from excitement). He may fuck up sometimes and say something stupid but oh well, he’ll learn better. 

**Ian**

Oh, he would find this interesting, the whole concept of it. Your first words would fluster the poor boy and it’ll take awhile before he can actually get into the mood (oh no, he IS in the mood that but he doesn’t have much experience in this domain). He’s a killjoy most of the time (unintentionally), telling you that he’s busy right now and that he can’t waste time in coming up with good comebacks (although he has the option to; he’s just shy). However, when you send a rather lewd picture…that’s when the whole thing changes and it catches his attention. His behaviour turns to 90 degrees and he’ll be a completely different person. He’s more on the principle “Let’s see how you can make me come” and he’ll entice you to go on at all costs. He prefers if you send him pictures of yourself while he’s carefully taking care of himself—and he’ll send some in return if you so desire. But he’ll make you delete them afterwards, when all the magic is gone. You have to admit that he has his words at him and the whole thing might turn into something steamy, both of you wanting some more. He does not admit but he eagerly awaits for next time (he hatches a whole plan inside his head) and, if you wait for long, he swallows his pride and initiates it. You’re more than pleasantly surprised…


	29. ...Never Wanting Kids

**Joji**

  * He’d be alright with you not wanting any kids right now, thinking that they were annoying or something (which they sometimes are). But when you tell him that you don’t want them  _EVER_ in your life, he might get a little bit unsure (though he’d shrug it off).
  * I mean, he hasn’t thought about having kids yet but he  _may_ want them at some point in his life. 
  * (Or maybe he’ll never want kids, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him around kids)
  * “I’m sure you’ll change your mind.” “I won’t!” 
  * You won’t talk about this a lot and leave it like this until it is finally time to decide; maybe you’ve mellowed out and changed your mind. There are so many solutions to this ‘problem’ (or he’ll simply be content with the whole situation). 



**Max**

  * “What? Why?” he’s demanding questions because he will surely want some mini-Max running around his family.
  * He’s a romantic so this might be a low blow to him—he can’t comprehend why you wouldn’t want to.
  * “We’ll think about it, ok?” He’d ask you as he’s holding your hand. 
  * It’ll be hard, but he loves you hard enough (so he most certainly doesn’t want to lose you over this) and he’d try to understand your reasoning and accept your wishes.
  * He’s surely going to try and change your mind fiercely; but if he sees that that you start to back away, he would do it in a more subtle way.



**Ian**

  * “OK…?” He’s unsure what to think of this. He’s a sweetheart with kids, so this might be rather ‘hurtful’ for him. He’s at the age where he might consider forming a family (but not yet still, close enough). 
  * Don’t think he’ll be alright with this in the end because I am sure that at one point, he’d want to have one. 
  * You’ll fight a lot probably on this topic–but later in the relationship where you get to this point. It’s up to either of you overlooking some of the issues and reach a common conclusion (if you want to make this relationship work). 




	30. ...Meeting You, Their Old Crush, and Admitting You Liked Them

**Joji**

He’d be pleasantly surprised to see you, accidentally meeting you on the street after a long time. Of course he recognizes you—he has never forgotten about you and you probably didn’t forget about him either. He’s glad and he insists on spending some time together, go to a coffee or something and catch up. He can’t help but smile widely at you the whole time because he’s admiring you, comparing the two ‘you’ from past and present. And he likes what he sees, the changes, how beautiful you are—that never changed. And he feels the long forgotten memories and sentiments resurfacing; maybe, in reality, he has never forgotten them. He just locked them inside of him, because he might’ve been thinking about you from time to time. And you talk for hours, like you’ve never talked before, about everything and anything. It’s not an awkward atmosphere, it’s pleasant and warm. So when you open up with a smile and tell him ‘It’s funny how I was never able to tell you what I felt about you back then…It seems so easy now’, he freezes in shock.  _YOU LIKED HIM AND SAID NOTHING ABOUT IT?!_ He can’t believe it. He was so in love with you, preferring to watch you from afar and keep things on friendly terms. You seemed so far and you were so kind with him, giving nothing of your feelings away, that he never believed you liked him that way. But now it all makes sense. And he felt stupid for never trying to get to you.

So, with a sort of bittersweet smile, he’d say “Do you still like me now?” He’s still sort of afraid to tell you everything about what he felt or feels, but he wants to try. He can’t lose you now and deep down, he hopes he still has a chance. It’s up to you.

**Max**

Max would be afraid at first to approach you if he spots you in the crowd—he instantly recognizes you, but he’s taken aback by how you almost look the same. And that you were here, near him. He’d watch you and involuntarily follow you, admiring you from afar as he’s thinking about all the times he did that when he was younger. And he finds himself craving for you, for your love and he feels more determined to win you over now. He is not the same silly boy from before and he doesn’t want to fuck up now; because he has never forgotten about you. He often thinks about you and even checks your online media (but not in a stalkerish way). But he didn’t believe he’d actually see you in person. So, after a while, he gathers his courage and plans to accidentally stumble into your path. His plan works perfectly and he’s surprised to see how happy you actually look to see him. He can’t help but blush and be flustered about it all, returning to the silly boy he was, cracking jokes in an attempt to impress you. And you’d laugh about it, telling him “This is why I liked you.”

He stops, in shock at your words, at a loss. “What.”

“Oh, you didn’t know because I was too shy to tell you, but…” you’d blush, avoiding his gaze. “I kinda had a  _ ~~tiny~~_  crush on you, Max.”

He can’t believe it but that’s what activates him—he gets into his serious/mature mode and tells you that he’d want to talk to you more. He is not afraid to tell you that he liked you before because he’s sincere as fuck. It’s up to you whether you still like him or not.

**Ian**

Ian would know stuff about you—he can’t really take you off his mind despite pretending he didn’t care. He knows things about you and never forgot about you. He’s slippery and kept on finding things about you through connections; he likes to keep things under control. Because one day, he hopes he’ll find you again. After all, he was so hopelessly in love with you before and he’s sort of afraid of the intensity of his feelings, but he can’t just give you up. So when he’s suddenly hears your voice as he’s walking down the street, he’s petrified. He can’t react, he can’t compute, but he knows  _for sure_ that that was your voice happily calling his name. He slowly turns around and when he finally sees you, his heart skips a beat. You’re definitely not like in the pictures of your social media: you’re much more beautiful than that and he’s awestruck. You keep on talking to him and he can’t really follow because he can’t grasp the concept that you were actually here, in front of him. He can only mumble out a response, wearing the goofiest smile ever. You won’t be bothered by his shy attitude because the old Ian probably acted in the same way before.

“Seems like you haven’t changed at all, Ian,” you’d tell him and, with a fond smile, add “I might just start liking you again.”

And that would snap him back to attention. He’s alert, his heart is beating faster and he’s thinking about possibilities. Yet the only thing he can say is “…You liked me?” You’d say that you did—and that will trigger him. He plans everything in his mind, how to win you over. And he won’t stop until he has you.


	31. ...You Getting Turned on by Shock Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has a bit of context. You’re at a party and, after a game of truth and dare, you’re dared to put on the shock collar. And the boys find out…

**Joji**

Joji would be rather chill about it, though. He’ll keep this all for himself. He won’t think that you could have such a kink—but he’d immediately notice. There’s a subtle change in your expression, a bit of squirming, a shift of your position, that has him wondering what was wrong. He’s curious and wants to ask but…he decides to watch you a bit more closely as he asks the controller of the collar from Max. He’s the one in control now and, without you realizing, he turns up the intensity. Just so he can convince himself that you actually had a kink for shock collars.

You’re taken aback by this and can’t help but moan rather loudly at that. But Joji is the only one that hears—and your eyes immediately go to him. He can’t contain his smirk, so he’ll give himself away. Gulping, you’d feel your cheeks reddening and you surely want to protest (or at least to subtly tell him to not reveal this secret of yours). And he’d understand—he wants to tease you more, but he doesn’t think that this is the time and place for that. He wants to explore your fantasy in private,  _thoroughly._

“We’ll put it to good use some other time, ok?” Joji would suggest in a teasing manner, leaving it for later, in private. You’re surely turned on by his suggestion so it won’t take long before you actually put it to practice.

**Max**

I think he would laugh about it, thinking that your expression is funny for some reason. He doesn’t get it at first because he tried the shock collar too and it was definitely not something you should be enjoying. He’d make fun of you as he keeps on pressing that button (he’s drunk, after all, so he barely has self-control). And Max will not hold back, he wants to make you ‘suffer’, so he’ll put the shock waves to their full capacity (only the better for you).

“Hey, [name], why is your face so red?!” he’d laugh stupidly, staring at your panting and almost moaning form—and something in that look of yours makes him piece up all the puzzles. He suddenly figures it all out and is almost shocked by the fact that you’re turned on by shock collars. His expression would grow serious and he’ll test to see if his hypothesis is true. Your squeak is enough to prove his theory and a cruel streak inside of him will make him press that button again, wanting to make you crumble under the pressure. He’ll keep going, enjoying your reactions with a savagery you didn’t think he was capable of. He’d do this until the others would start to realize what was going on—then he’ll pretend nothing was wrong, as if nothing happened. He’d help you up, telling you calmly to splash some water on your face to cool down—but in secret, he’d whisper “We should try this again another time…”

He’s full of promise and it makes you shudder.

**Ian**

He’s probably the one that teases you the most with it. It’s by accident that he finds out and he’s the first one to realize that your initial jump was more from pleasure than pain. He’s intrigued, like he’s examining his most precious specimen in action. It’s a sort of curiosity that drives him forward and probably a sort of feeling of control he gets off to. He’d be watching your every move as you squirm and try to keep your voice down, to the amusement of the others who only laughed at your reaction, too drunk to see the real truth. But Ian knows; and he watches. He toys with the button, alternating between the intensities, to see what really makes you come undone. And he won’t let anyone touch the remote control afterwards: you were all his to play with.

You probably catch him doing this, at some point as you’re recovering—and you see how excited he really was. You knew he was the culprit of your ‘torture’. You sort of wanted to tell him to spot, but at the same time, his interest was intriguing. You’ve never seen Ian like this and it was rather turning you on more than the shock collar did. It was still embarrassing, especially when you couldn’t endure it anymore and started moaning a bit more obviously. Somehow, your moans fluster Ian and, at some point, he’d stop, red in the cheeks and totally avoiding your gaze. “Game over,” he’d say and you will continue the party as if nothing happened.

He’d still catch you later on and whisper “I’d like to study you more…”


	32. ...You Saying You Hate Them

**Joji**

He would be a little shocked by your words, not understanding what he has done to make him hate so. He has always acted friendly enough with you, so why the sudden hate? Then again, he can understand if a person can’t help but see you as unsympathetic. He’d either try to ask for an explanation (if he cares enough about you and your opinion on him) and would try to make amends or simply shrug it off as something unimportant. He’d still be slightly hurt about it but if he sees that he can’t change your mind, then he’ll give up and move on. No use in suffering over it uselessly. After all, he’s a chill guy and not much phases him. And he won’t bear grudges, he respects your opinion and would leave it like that; maybe sometime in the future, he’ll do something that will change your mind for the better.

**Max**

Would either tell you off, as in tell you to fuck off, or be completely heartbroken about it. If he is crushing on you, he’ll sure be a confused puppy that just got a kick. He’s a sweetheart in real life, despite his potty mouth, so he’s a little taken aback and hurt about it. At first, he’d be mad by your words, but later he’d calm down and try to reason with you. If he likes you, he’d probably want you not to hate him anymore and try to better himself. But otherwise, would be curious to know your reasons but he won’t stay to change your mind about it. He doesn’t need negativity in his life so he’ll walk away (he doesn’t care about haters). He doesn’t care about your opinion afterwards but he won’t act differently; maybe he’d be resentful a little bit sometimes. But in the end, he’d get over it.

**Ian**

He won’t exactly care. He’s immune to hate so your words probably won’t change anything. No matter what you say, it won’t touch him. Maybe it would hurt his ego a bit if he has feelings for you, but he won’t stand down and simply take it without any explanation. If he sees he has no chance of ever changing your mind, then he would try to distance himself from you in order to forget. In other words, he won’t give a single shit and would be the easiest one to tolerate your presence by ignoring you. He’d really treat you the same but he’d have mean tongue slips. He can’t help himself. But this is Ian. Criticism has no effect on him.


	33. ...You Being a Virgin

**Joji**

He’d probably the most excited about it just because he can teach you all sorts of stuff or take it slow. He’s probably the best choice of partner for the first time since, despite all the bravado that he’ll make you feel good, he’s still nervous about it. He’d get cold feet right before actually penetrating you, asking you a hundred times before ‘Is it ok? Are you sure you want to do it?!’. You’ll have to comfort him and tell him that you don’t want to do it with no one else. He’s going to do anything in his power to make you feel relaxed, being gentle and spending much time in loosening you up during foreplay. He won’t make fun of you if you’re a virgin; he’d make a few jokes, but if he sees you getting upset over it, he’d stop. It doesn’t really matter for him if you are or not because the love-making is the most important aspect—so he wants for both of you to have fun. And he won’t pressure you on doing anything that you won’t like; he’ll work on it gradually.

**Max**

He’d sort of be at a loss if you tell him this out of the blue, especially if you’re in the middle of doing things. Of course he’s the type that would probably be proud and feel like the ultimate alpha male if he knows he’s your first. So he might overwork himself, trying to look like the ultimate sex god—but that only hides his insecurity and nervousness because ‘DAMN HOW CAN HE HANDLE YOU WITHOUT HURTING YOU?!’ He’d panic at some point and would lose himself, no doubt. He’d shake and forget everything he was supposed to do. He’s mostly worried about not hurting you and would treat you as if you’re a porcelain doll. Maybe he’ll even have some performance issues so it’s up to you to calm him down to make things work—so probably it won’t happen the first time. He’d probably make some jokes about your virginity when around boys, but it’s not something mean spirited. In the end, he’ll get over his anxiety and do it right.

**Ian**

He’d be a little scared since he probably doesn’t have much sexual experience anyway. So, two (semi) virgins getting together—it would surely end up in disaster. He probably won’t make fun of you because he knows he is in the same situation and he doesn’t want to take that risk. Your first encounter would probably be a little awkward because you don’t know what to do, where to touch or how to communicate in general. You will try and it depends on you whether you make things work out in the end or not. Hopefully neither of you would panic and do it the fun way. It’s a slow process—but afterwards, he’d surely brag a bit about it, about losing both your virginities.

**Julian**

Julian is a sweetheart and he’d probably won’t force you at all to continue. He’s the slowest and the gentlest, making sure to be as comfortable and relaxed as possible. He wants to all come naturally. He doesn’t care about you being a virgin or not and it won’t be a changing factor in your relationship. He’d probably even set the mood to be romantic (like candles and dim lights), wanting your loss of virginity to be special and memorable; simply, a pleasurable experience. He’ll talk to you, asking all the time if he’s hurting you or not—and I don’t think he’s capable of bragging about the deed. For him, it really doesn’t matter.  


	34. ...You Being a Porn Star

**Joji**

He’d probably already know about it since he’s seen you in a video or somewhere (or he realizes there’s something in the way you act so professionally in bed). And he’d understand where you’re coming from, your reason for doing this—and if you’re enjoying it, then it’s fine by him. He’d try to help you because, if he wants to get serious with you, he wouldn’t exactly like that you do this (he might get jealous). But he’d definitely use the knowledge you have in your private life, to spice things up (and make you more relaxed, to actually enjoy having sex).

**Max**

He won’t necessarily agree—he’d frown upon the matter, though he doesn’t see anything wrong with being a porn star. He just doesn’t like the idea of other males touching you and doing other things (that was  _his_ job only!!), so you’ll have to deal with a lot of jealousy on his part. He’d tell you countless times to quit so maybe you’ll argue a lot on this topic. But I don’t think it would be enough to make him break it off with you; he’d do everything in his power to help you. Even if he might annoy you with it all. 

**Ian**

I think he’d be a little proud of it? Like he won’t necessarily show off to others but he’d feel privileged and superior to others (from the shadows) like ‘Yes, [name] is who you think [name] is.’ But he’ll also try to protect you from others when he’ll learn that you’re attracting too much unwanted attention. Then he’d get hella jealous. He’d learn a lot from you, probably, regarding sex. But I think that if he’d want to get more serious with you, he’d make you quit at some point, wanting to help each other. He won’t really take ‘no’ as an answer; he’d do anything to convince you.

**Julian**

Poor sweetheart, he won’t tell you to stop just because he doesn’t like you doing this with other people, despite you reassuring that it was ‘safe’. He wants you to quit and he’d do anything in his power to get you out of there. Maybe he doesn’t really want people to know what you’re job is, but he does it because he wants to shield you away from bad rumours. He won’t want to upset you in any way.


	35. ...You Getting Them an Engagement Ring

**Joji**

He’d be so shocked and surprised, like he’d literally be stuck and at a loss – he’s comfortable with your relationship and he didn’t think of going this far just  _yet_. He should’ve paid more attention to what you were saying. It sounded pretty serious when you were talking late at night, in bed, and you were dreaming of getting married to him (after so long of being together). He’d just come home, after work, and see you with a big smile on your face – a thing you couldn’t stop from happening because you were so excited and frightened at the same time, oh my god,  _your heart was going nuts._  He’d ask you what was wrong, and you’d present him the box.

“I got this for you, George…” you’d say sheepishly, grinning from ear to ear nervously. “I thought we’d get…matching engagement rings.”

After his initial shock, and after seeing how disheartened you looked, he’d simply wrap his arms around you without words. He doesn’t want you to see how emotional he got, so you’d just sit there, hugging for a while, until he’ll say the desired word, ‘Yes’. I mean, he  _wants_ this, there’s no denying that. He just didn’t have the courage to admit it (he’s busy and all that). 

**Max**

You can’t tell me that Max didn’t think of this before you – he’s been dropping hints that he wants to take your relationship to the next step for a while now. But he never had the courage to show it to you (because he already bought the perfect ring with his saved-up money, let’s face it). He knows what your tastes are and  _secretly_ asked your friends what you would like. In return, you’ve thought about getting him your own version of the ring – just because you think he’ll never have the guts to actually give you one, despite him telling you he will. You’re slightly more impatient; you two were clearly meant to be together, so why not take the next step?

_“You can do it, Max, you can do it…”_

You’re so glued together, that you surprise each other with the ring at the same time. One night, you two are  _very_ awkward with one another and, after the awkwardness peaking with spilling wine all over the table, you both start to explain yourselves. He’s the one that pulls it out first – but he’s surprised when he sees you bought him one too. You’ll both start laughing afterwards and say the ‘Yes’ in unison.

**Ian**

Ian might act that he doesn’t care – but he does. He never felt this close to someone before and he starts to seriously think about taking your relationship further. He’s frightened by your answer because he knows he might not be the best boyfriend ever (though he is) and that he’ll fuck up somehow. He’s very meticulous in planning and will even talk to your friends about your potential desires to get engaged. You might start to get suspicious when he starts hanging out with your friends more, acting all secret-like. Little does he know that you already planned ahead of him. You wanted to take him by surprise; you were 100% sure that he was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. And you were also sure that he’ll never want this or thinks about it because this is Ian we’re talking about and he hates this mushy stuff.

So you never expected him to actually smile and look so softly at you when you confronted him with the engagement ring.

“Yes, dummy…” he’d say, caressing your face then slowly planting a passionate kiss upon your lips.

_(That was good – because he couldn’t decide over what ring he should choose and it was driving him insane.)_


	36. Preferences: Having a GF That Rarely Drinks/Smokes/Gets High

**Joji**

  * Would be rather surprised that you don’t sport these kinds of hobbies. “Really?” he’d ask with a raised eyebrow when you refused to smoke a joint with him.
  * Maybe he believed that you were the kind of girl that likes to drink once in a while and have fun.
  * He doesn’t mind that much, but he’s still trying to somewhat convince you to indulge in these pleasures from time to time.
  * He just thinks you’re missing out but mostly, he teases you as a joke, not because he’s trying hard to convince you. It’s your lifestyle and he’s glad that there was at least one person near him that was more level-headed than he was.
  * When he sees you refuse vehemently his cigarettes or that even a drop of alcohol makes you scrunch your nose in disgust, he’ll leave you to it. He won’t try to force you and, in return, you won’t try to stop him from his relaxation methods (unless he was actually harming himself).
  * You somehow persuade him through your own way of life to tone it down a bit on these vices. 
  * You’re still amazed by the way he can make tricks with smoke and sometimes ask him to ‘perform’ for you.
  * He’s amazed instead by your ability to have fun while sober at parties (party animal over here, the soul of the party). “Teach me, master!” he’d joke. 
  * The only time you’d actually swear would be with Joji in bed—he’s so dirty that you can’t help but respond in an equal fashion (and he loves every second of it).
  * In time, you would probably convince Joji to give up completely, but it would be on his own, not because you told him to do so. 



**Max**

  * He’s very approving of this, mostly because he’s not a fan of this either. He’s living healthily whenever he wasn’t filming for a video. He only does those things for entertaining.
  * Except for drinking, that one’s real and he can’t help himself whenever he was going out—he’s a weakling (and you could surely outdo him if you tried). 
  * He won’t force you to drink or smoke or anything else and he’s completely fine with your lifestyle.
  * He’s secretly glad that he has a sober guardian angel next to him whenever he’s wasted, stopping him from doing  _really_ stupid shit and hurting himself.
  * After you tell him that you don’t like to swear that much (cause he likes to swear  _all the freaking time_ ), Max will try to annoy you so hard as in to make you swear yourself. He wants to hear you at least  _once_.
  * “Max, where’s my favourite shirt?” “I accidentally on purpose burnt it while I was ironing it.” “YOU DID WHAT YOU LITTLE FU—“ He’s almost shitting his pants with excitement at finally hearing you swear. “—FURRY!” “…What.”
  * He’s not even disappointed by this. He’s amazed by your recovery ability. 
  * He’s the only one that tries to control his language around you because he doesn’t want you to hear him talk so dirtily—but fails  _miserably_.
  * Sometimes, he’d accidentally pass you his bottle of beer for a sip, out of habit—he’d immediately apologize, but you’d only laugh. You don’t mind.



**Ian**

  * “Cool. I don’t like drinking either. And I have no idea how to smoke,” he’d admit sheepishly, but you’ll encourage him that it was ok, that he shouldn’t be embarrassed by this.
  * You two are probably some really healthy persons: just work on convincing him not to eat strange things again. 
  * Instead, you’d have to work on changing that potty mouth of his—jeez, wash it with a bar of soap, he swears too much, this boy.
  * He only swears whenever he’s with his friends or drunk and you know you can’t really blame him for losing control or getting influenced by the atmosphere. Or you can’t really stop him from swearing in a video of his; you understand that that’s his character. 
  * He doesn’t swear as much when you two are alone because he tries to control himself and he has no reason to swear then. Maybe you form a secret punishment between the two of you: whenever you hear him swear, you’d pinch his arm. That’ll eventually teach him. 
  * Despite telling him that you don’t smoke, you still know cool tricks with a cigarette and sometimes (not that you smoke often) you show him, just to amuse him.
  * You two would be the sober couple that sits and watches the other guys get drunk and silly. You’d laugh about them, cuddled on the couch and making fun of a swearing and staggering Max who almost broke his lamp.
  * One time, you get ‘drunk’ together with Ian, just for fun. You end up giving up halfway and just laugh about the whole experience.




	37. Preferences: They Surprise You with a Pet

**Joji**

  * You’re used to live with a lot of animals back home—dogs, cats, you name it—but ever since you moved into the rather small apartment (fit for two) with Joji, you hadn’t had the time to think about having a pet.
  * Nor have the space to get a big dog, like you’re dreaming about.
  * Soon, though, the lack of a pet around you to give your love to makes you sad and you more often than not complain about it to Joji. You don’t necessarily do it to convince him to get one cause he looks as eager to get a pet as you.
  * He just doesn’t do it because he wants to surprise you, so he has to keep a poker face and pretend he doesn’t really care.
  * When the time has come, he is rather careless and clumsy in arranging it. He doesn’t really plan it down to a T. He is sure the pet he got you was going to behave before you return from work/college.


  * He gets you a small animal, like a hamster, a polecat, guinea pigs or any kind of rodent. Something fluffy anyway and rather lively and energetic, as opposed to a fish or a reptile (sorry, I’ve got nothing against reptiles or fishes as pets).
  * Joji waits for you to come home, grinning from ear to ear and failing to keep his excitement. He kisses you, grabs your hands and, not letting you get undressed, drags you into your living room.
  * “What’s going on?” “You’ll see!” It makes you wonder what he was hiding, but you had an idea—maybe those ‘I want a pet, Joj!’ weren’t really said in vain. Even though you wanted to choose a pet together, you’re more than happy to let him reveal the surprise.
  * “Come on, it should be around he—“ Joji freezes, staring at the box blankly but at the same time with horror.
  * “Joji…?” you come from behind him, staring at the box where the pet was supposed to be. You notice that there was a hole in it, as if it was chewed on. “What’s wrong—“ “It’s gone…” “What’s gone?” He quickly spins around to grab your shoulders, shaking you violently. “HELP ME LOOK FOR IT!”
  * And so, after seeing so desperately worried, you two start to search for the missing hamster (since Joji had to tell you what was all about, ruining the surprise).
  * You spent a lot of time looking underneath kitchen counters and sofas before you find the hamster chilling into a forgotten empty bag of Doritos.
  * “AWWWWWWWWWWW IT’S SO SMALL AND CUTE!” You swoon as soon as you spot it (since you’re the one that finds it) and take it into your hands and want to rub your cheek against it.
  * Afterwards, you completely forget about Joji—who’s relieved to see the animal safe and sound but still rather disappointed that his plan backfired. You play with the hamster until you tire it.
  * After making sure the hamster is safely tucked into a make-shift glass bowl where you felt secure that it won’t escape  _again_ , you go after Joji. You find him sulking silently in the kitchen, rolling a cigarette.
  * “Thank you so much!!!” you put your arms around his neck from behind, hugging him close, but he doesn’t respond. “We should think of a fitting name for it, I mean it’s ours, right, so we—“ you stop when he grunts in disinterest. “What’s wrong?” Joji proceeds to tell you that it was meant to be a surprise and everything got ruined and that he wanted to do something nice for once and he blew it. He looked so upset, like a kicked up puppy, that you can’t help but feel sorry for the poor guy. He did his best, after all.
  * “Don’t be upset, Joj, it can happen!” you’d cuddle him and smother him with lots of kisses, telling him that you weren’t mad and that you are going to treasure this as long as you lived. “The fact that he escaped makes it even more fun!”
  * In the end, he’d concede to your words and, after seeing that pleased bright smile on your face as you start coming up with different names for the hamster.
  * “I’m glad that it made you happy!” Joji would say, forgetting the thing that bothered him and thinking that it could’ve been worse. At least it turned out well, in the end, despite the shortcomings.
  * You both became the parents of that hamster and take good care of it.



**Max**

  * You’ve been thinking about adopting or buying a pet for you and Max’s shared house. You both feel as if you needed a cat or a rather chill animal that you could give your love to. And to entertain you two whenever any of you are away.
  * You’re thinking more of adopting a pet rather than buying it—you visited a shelter once and you instantly fell in love with a rather sad looking cat.
  * “I WANT IT HOME!” you told Max with sparkles in your eyes, bouncing on your feet with excitement.
  * Max tries hard to keep his grin in check as he watches you; for the surprise to work (because we all know he’s a big romantic and he planned the surprise right from the start), he has to look as if he’s not impressed. “Meh, it has an ugly face.” Your face drops—as well as his heart since he had to lie so—and instantly tries to divert your attention towards another cat “Look, there’s a cute one!”
  * You’d be mad at him for a while, sulking and not talking to him—as well as responding in short sentences. Max knows this was wrong of him, but he doesn’t do anything to appease you. He grows desperate to finish with the adoption papers and get your desired cat as soon as possible.
  * Everything has to be perfect, in his opinion, so he plans it all carefully, as to nothing to go wrong. So, one day, after making sure that everything was in place, he nervously awaits your arrival back home.
  * When you finally do, he immediately begins his attack, not letting you react—because he knows you’re still mad at him and giving him the silent treatment. He grabs you by the shoulders, turns you around and wraps a blindfold around your eyes.
  * “What the fuck are you doing?” You don’t push him away, slightly pleased by the way he was taking action. You hated ignoring him and it hurt you, but you weren’t going to forgive him for acting like that with you! You still hoped he’d apologize, so you were pretty excited deep inside for what he had in store.
  * “I have a surprise for you! Follow me!” he guides you towards the bedroom—and he’s surprised by the fact that you were so obedient—and drives you to the bed. Max instructs you to bend a bit and feel for something.
  * “This isn’t surprise make-up sex, no?” “NO!!” Max blushes (even if he hoped he’d get some later to reassure him that things are going to be right again). “Ok..” you chuckle, starting to feel the blankets in front of you. “What am I supposed to look for?” “Just search!”
  * You move your hands until your fingers brush against something undetermined, like a ball of… _fur_? You feel it again, not realizing what that was. You can’t figure out. “Umm, Max, what—“ but something bites you on the finger and you squeak, taken by surprise. “WHAT WAS THAT?!”
  * Max removes your blindfold and you see the thing that bit you: the same cat you saw at the shelter. “KITTY!” you immediately scoop it into your arms and hold it in the air, twirling around and complimenting the cat “Who’s a good kitty? Hmmm? You cutie you!”
  * “I’m glad you like it,” Max smiles from next to you, not daring to interrupt the moment. You put the cat down and hug him tightly, thanking him over and over again. He’s taken aback by the sudden affection you were giving him.
  * “Oh, so that’s why you acted like this!” you say as you figure it all out and grin widely at him. “Sorry for being a cunt to you all this time, Max…” You can’t help but notice the rather romantic atmosphere Max created (with dim lights and candles everywhere) and you press yourself against him, smirking “You planned all this to fit perfectly, didn’t you?” He can’t deny it; the eagerness of it all could be seen in his eyes.  You chuckle and that night, away from the eyes of the adopted kitten, you two reunite once again.
  * You two probably give the cat the silliest name ever—mostly because of Max.
  * The cat ‘hates’ Max and loves you so Max works hard to ‘reconcile’ with the pet. Max would take care of the cat the most, to earn its forgiveness after telling it that it has an ugly face. In the end, he might get what he wants.



**Ian**

  * Ever since Silvio died (I’m so sorry for this, it’s just a scenario, I don’t want Silvio to die!), Ian hasn’t been the same and you could see that. He was rather sad most of the time, though he tried to keep his grief hidden and away from you. You still noticed and it broke your heart. Silvio’s loss hit you hard too because the dog loved you to death and vice versa.
  * So one day you decided to take the matters into your own hands and take Ian to an animal adoption centre.
  * Needless to say, he’s not that happy about the idea and he’s grumpy the whole time spent there. “Look, Ian! Doesn’t that dog look cute?” “No.” “Hey, this one looks like Silvio when he was little!” “No one can replace Silvio, [name], stop it!” And he storms out of there, leaving you sighing and rather heartbroken.
  * Still, you can’t help but get strongly attached to the cute clumsy and lovable puppy and end up visiting him at the shelter almost every day. You had to make sure the puppy loved you to death so he’ll never choose another owner.
  * Ian is rather suspicious of your escapades and wondered why you always came home so late and looking so damn happy and excited. He doesn’t want to think you’re cheating on him and he wasn’t the type of person to stalk you to find out what was going on but curiosity gets the better of him. Plus, he wants to get Silvio out of his mind.
  * So he ends up following you to the animal shelter, much to his confusion. He waits outside until you’re finished and the puzzle pieces are gluing together in his mind.
  * Still, he enters the shelter and asks an assistant there “That person that just left…What were they doing here?” “Oh, they keep on saying that they want to adopt that puppy over there, but they can’t because of their boyfriend…Something to do with the fact that he won’t accept another dog in his life, but they’ll wait until he’s ready. They’re very sure that this is going to work.” Ian’s moved by your dedication and, determined, he declares “I’m the boyfriend. Sign me up.”
  * You notice that there was something on Ian’s mind the next day that wasn’t related to Silvio. He’s distracted and nervous, can’t stay still, but when asked, he’ll say nothing’s wrong. You leave him alone, deciding to figure things out after you come back from work.
  * As soon as you step through the door, Ian’s there to greet you (‘Has he been waiting for me all this time on the corridor?’). “I need you to meet someone,” Ian explains, dragging you to the living room—and you’re thinking of the worst things possible: you’re gonna meet his sister? His parents? His lover…? He has been very vague…
  * But when you see the large green box with various holes cut into it and a red ribbon clumsily wrapped around it, you feel very relieved. And anxious as to what was there.
  * “For me?” you ask him, a huge grin plastered on your face, but he’s looking heartbroken for some reason. “What’s wrong, Ian?” “Just set him free already, please…” he begs with pitiful eyes and you listen to him, getting closer to the box.
  * That’s when you start to hear the silent cries and whines of a puppy. Your eyes widen (‘No. It can’t be!’) and you rush towards the box, almost shredding the ribbon off.
  * “[dog name]!!” you scream, picking up the puppy you’ve been visiting and taken care of all this time at the shelter. The puppy barks and wiggles its tail as he licks your face. “I can’t believe you’re really here!”
  * Ian watches the scene with fondness, realizing that this was what he probably needed. He liked seeing you smile and you looked so damn happy…He gasps all of a sudden and rushes to your side. “Why are you crying, [name]?!” He’s alerted and worried after seeing tears running down your cheeks and staining the puppy’s soft fur.
  * “I’m just so happy, Ian…” you sniff, holding the dog close. “I’m glad you’ve accepted another puppy in your life…Thank you.”
  * He sighs and feels like tearing up himself (because he fell in love with the same puppy at first sight, but it still hurt to see him—reminded him too much of Silvio). He hugs you both close, kissing your hair. “I should be the one to thank you, [name]. Sorry I’ve worried you. I’m over it now and I’ll start again. He will be  _our_ puppy.”
  * He’s the most spoiled puppy ever; you two never leave him out of sight. 




	38. Preferences: Spending Christmas with Them

**Joji**

  * You’d be the most excited about Christmas coming and the whole ‘decorating-the-house’ kind of thing; Joji shared your enthusiasm, but kept it down a little.
  * You two would decorate the Christmas tree on music, laughing and mostly getting distracted by other things, especially the music each other put on; but in the end, you’re both rather proud of your work.
  * You two would go to a party—neither would want to stay at home, just the two of you. You want action, so you gather a couple of friends and go out.


  * Of course, thematically dressed; even if the party is formal, you’d wear like a silly elf hat (but, I mean, neither liked being ‘forced’ to dress up, so you’d rather enjoy something more intimate than a cocktail party or something).
  * You’d force Joji to wear reindeer ears and he looks adorable.
  * “Awww, Joji, you’re such a cute Rudolf!”
  * Later, he’ll show you how a naughty Rudolf he could be.
  * You two would mostly dance together, or sit down on the couch and drink, kissing from time to time and totally engrossed in what you two were doing. 
  * You don’t really care that much about the party, to be honest. So you’ll probably leave early and go home to relax together.
  * You’d take a ‘romantic’ walk to home, until you get cold enough and then you’d run towards your apartment.
  * You’d watch Christmas movies, reruns that you saw every year, like the clasic Home Alone; and still be excited by it.
  * You’d eat all the gingerbread and other treats while commenting the movie.
  * Cookies and deserts baked by you, of course. You wanted to bake something special for Christmas (to test your skills and since you so loved cooking and trying new things) alongside Joji. He was a great help and did most of the job when you couldn’t because you loved watching him cooking.
  *  So basically, in the end, he was the one that did most of the treats.
  * He’d sing to you his brand new song he worked so much on, as a special service.
  * You’d give each other the presents you carefully spent time and money on—but in the end, your time together was the one that matter the most.
  * “Thank you!!” you’d cry out when you see the present he got you, the thing you wanted the most. And from then on, from the kisses you give him, things will get a little sexier because both of you can’t help yourselves. 



**Max**

  * He’d start to buy Christmas stuff right after Halloween.  _He doesn’t wait_. He  _loves_ Christmas and, even if you love it too, you’re not as excited as he is.
  * He’s the one that decorates the whole house with a lot of lights and, even if he wants it badly, he’d let you decorate the Christmas tree. Will still be the perfectionist that will move a lot of stuff if he doesn’t find them ‘aesthetically pleasing’ .
  * “Hey, Max, we need to go to my parents this Christmas!” “What.”
  * He’d be devastated when you tell him that you were actually planning on spending time at your parents for dinner. “They insisted on visiting them. We don’t have to stay long.” You’d try to reason with him, kiss him and promise him that you won’t stay long in the first place.
  * He’d still be reluctant and grumpy and it will take a lot out of you to convince him that things will be fine. You’d promise him a fun time and lots of cuddling later. And maybe something else.
  * He gives your parents gifts with the most tense smile ever, that has you chuckling.
  * The dinner will be awkward since Max will not behave and keep his feelings in control, so it will be a disaster—a fun disaster, at least for you and your mother. Your father is not amused by Max’s jokes.
  * You’d try to appease Max and make his stay more comfortable. That meant going to the bathroom to fetch him whenever he disappeared for too long.
  * (that won’t stop him from stuffing his face with your mother’s delicious food and complimenting your mom’s cooking)
  * “Why can’t you cook like this, [name]? You always let  _me_ cook.” You’d want to strangle him, but you were glad he hasn’t said anything more harmful.
  * With a quick apology, you’d leave. “FINALLY!” Max would just get undressed, standing in his undies and urge you to do the same. You’d end up cuddling on the couch, full of blankets, watching some movies—but end up drifting into a talk, interrupted with kissing and tickle fights.
  * You’d be so stuffed that you decide to leave the food you spent the whole day preparing for later—save it for next day.
  * You promise Max that tomorrow, you’d do whatever he wants, spend the day just the way he envisioned Christmas.
  * He’d make the present exchange a ceremony—he’d want to make you smile the widest. 
  * And there is not one moment your house isn’t bombarded with Christmas carols.



**Ian**

  * You’d both be lazy to do something  _that_  special on Christmas day.
  * You’d decorate the place, have a small party together and be cosy on the couch, cuddling all day and watching movies.
  * In fact, a day before, you’d talk about what you want to do, both thinking that the other would want to go somewhere special. And you’re most relieved when you both want to spend it home, together, with Ian’s dogs.
  * You’d cook together—well, you’d do most of the work. Ian would just sit next to you and pester you with questions, critiquing the way you were doing stuff.
  * “AS IF YOU’RE BETTER IAN STOP NITPICKING!” you’d throw flour at him.
  * And so, a food battle ensues (almost like a war) that had you cleaning the kitchen later—it takes you mostly a day since you’re both getting distracted.
  * Ian comes up with the idea of playing board games and that’s what you do—it turns out into a full-blown competition.
  * You’d drink and eat like there’s no tomorrow until you’re both drunk. And then you’d start laughing at everything.
  * Maybe even do some karaoke on ridiculous Christmas songs that you’re both kinda awful at. Or at least, pretend that you are in order to make the other laugh.
  * You’d listen to the kids carolling at your door with wide smile on your faces and he’d give them sponge cakes and treats the kids with great care.
  * “Aww, never knew you’re so sweet with kids, Ian.” Cue the embarrassed blush and the shy laugh that has you kissing him afterwards.
  * Maybe you’ll be both so drunk that you’ll end up taking a walk outside in the middle of the night, to enjoy the chill air and the lights outside. You’d make fun of other couples, holding hands and keeping each other warm through hugs.
  * He won’t let you go and will take very good care of you.
  * You’d encounter a mistletoe somewhere, and kiss, acting as if you were too kids.
  * He’ll take the cue to give you his present—something small, most likely, like a necklace. Something that he could keep in his pocket.
  * Ian gives meaningful presents. And he wants to make it cheesy and special, despite thinking that it was rather ‘gay’ of him.
  * Then you’d go home to ‘celebrate’, if you catch my drift.  
  * If you’re in the mood to go out, he’d take you to a fancy restaurant since it’s something you don’t normally do. It’ll be a romantic dinner but somehow, he still manages to turn it into something silly. 




	39. Preferences: Spending a Gloomy Sunday

**Joji**

  * He honestly likes when it’s raining: it makes him creative. It gets him into the mood to write some songs.
  * You love when Joji gets into the contemplative mood because he’s so into it that you can admire him in peace  (without him giving you a cheeky remark ‘Like what you see, babe?’ that gets you all flustered. The way he bites his lips sometimes when he’s focusing, how he glances out the window from time to time, at the rain, how he sometimes stops and just stares, trying to come up with something innovative.
  * He’s beautiful, you can’t deny it, no matter his state. You’re falling in love with him the more you look—he gets distracted by your dreamy sighs most of the time.


  * “What’s wrong?” “Nothing! Continue!” you smile, though you’re more than eager to spend some special time with him.
  * The downside is that he mostly ignores you, too concentrated onto what he’s writing. And although you love to see him like this and that you know you can’t interrupt his creative mood.
  * You’re still impatient enough to try to get his attention because rainy weather tends to get boring the more it lasted. And today was a loooong day.
  * You loved rainy weather but there wasn’t many things you could do outside—and you couldn’t just go outside on your own. You loved Joji’s company.
  * “Jojiiiiii~” You didn’t like whining, but you were at your tether’s end and you wanted some action. You’d hug him from behind, nuzzling his hair.
  * “What is it?” He can’t ignore you—besides, he has reached a point where he was stuck and needed a break/inspiration.
  * “Let’s do something together, I’m bored!”
  * You’d end up splattered on the couch, cuddling with a load of blankets, watching some comedies or romantic movies and just laughing about everything.
  * The whole thing turns into a slumber party—you end up cooking something delicious, like pasta or pizza, but keeping on messing around.
  * You have lots of laughs—sometimes, Joji stops to write something on his notebook.
  * Joji loves observing you without you actually realizing it. He gets inspired by you doing stuff just because he finds you so beautiful…
  * After a full meal, you’d end up somewhere near the window, sitting in silence, him hugging you from behind—and simply watching the rain.
  * “It doesn’t stop, huh…?” you would sigh and he’d start to kiss you to distract your attention.
  * To emphasize the nostalgic mood of the night, you’d listen to instrumental songs, the kind that are atmospheric.
  * You might even have some slow and gentle sex with him somewhere you never did it before.
  * You and Joji would talk about stupid random ethereal shit, the kind of deep conversation that goes on for hours endlessly.
  * When you finally stop, you’d just sit there, covered by a blanket—and you’d eventually fall asleep.
  * “I love you, [name]…” He’d kiss the top of your head and take you to bed.
  * Basically, a nice relaxing day with nothing special happening.
  * In the morning, he’d sing you the song he created last night (about you) to you. ;)



**Max**

  * With Max, there’s no way you could get bored. He’s full of ideas on what to do whenever you couldn’t go outside.
  * ~~His ideas are terrible. Terribly dangerous.~~
  * “It’s raining,” you’d state, sighing. “You know what this means!”
  * Distruction and disaster full of fun. Max is always suggesting the most awful things he could do, thinking you’re How to basic or something. 
  * “No, Max, we’re not throwing eggs at each other again.” “Awww…” 
  * You’d plan the whole day, from the morning to the night.
  * You’d start it with a delicious and sweet breakfast, feeding each other cutely. Then you’d move on to filming each other randomly while doing something stupid.
  * Something stupid like singing like two dimwits some old and funny songs, taking turns in doing it.
  * “AAAAANDDD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII—AAAAAAAAAAIII”. “Max, you ca safely go to a talent’s show.” “REALLY?!” he’s so hopeful, lol. “No.” “Aww…” 
  * When you get tired of that, you’d move on to board games. Where Max always loses because you’re a winner.
  * “IT’S NOT FAIR, [name]!!!” “Hey, admit that you’re a sore loser!” “AM NOT!” “YOU ARE CAUSE YOU KEEP ON LOSING AT MONOPOLY EVEN IF YOU ARE STEALING FROM THE BANK, MAX!”
  * He’d get so upset (like a little kid) that he’d go into a corner and sulk.
  * “Max, come on—“ “NO!” Big sigh.
  * You’ll end up bribing him with kisses and sweets.
  * “Hey, [name], I have an idea. Let’s go outside and dance into the rain.”
  * Even if you KNOW this is a very bad idea that could end up with you both getting a cold, you still agree to it because you’ve got nothing better to do.
  * So you’d just rush like two little kids into the rain, just like that and splash into puddles. You’d get dirty as hell, but you don’t care.
  * You always dreamed of a kiss in the rain. But afterwards, you’d ask him to go inside because you were getting cold and your shirt was sticking to you.
  * Of course that after this ‘escapade’, you’d take a hot bath/shower that might or may not end up with you two having sex. (at least once THAT has to happen)
  * Then, after the shower, you’d get dressed into some comfy pyjamas (aka, his shirt and pants), then end up cuddling on the couch.
  * Ok, maybe you’d cook something for dinner first and stuff your stomach with a lot of food.
  * In the end, you’d both fall asleep halfway through the movie (And hopefully, you two won’t catch a cold)



**Ian**

  * He’s the only one who has a car, so you can actually go outside shopping if you’d like.
  * But Ian mostly doesn’t want to go; on days like these, he prefers to stay inside and sulk.  ~~It’s depressing.~~
  * And he’s getting lazy.
  * You’d have to drag him outside with the promise of doing whatever he wanted later. “COME ON, IAAAAN!! I’m bored!” “It’s nasty outside, no.” “I’ll walk Medina and Silvio for the rest of the week.” “Done. Where are we going?”
  * So you’d go out to a random cafe, maybe like somewhere quiet with tea and books. You’d spend some time there, each minding their own business.
  * “Let’s get something to eat, I’m hungry.” One of you would finally suggest.
  * Friendly trip in the car as you’re waiting in traffic, the rain pouring down on the hood of Ian’s jeep and just listening to music.  _LOUD._
  * You’d be the one singing and trying to pull Ian into your own energetic mood. It might work because he loves when you’re smiling. He’d start to act like an idiot, moving around on the rhythm of your singing and totally getting honked by the other drivers behind him when he’s not paying attention.
  * You’d order lots of food at the restaurant and take your time eating it because neither of you want to get out in the rain and shitty weather anymore.
  * You probably end up throwing French fries into each other’s mouth and totally miss, making a mess out of the place.
  * You go back home and would immediately get bored, out of ideas on what to do. You’re tired of playing with Ian’s dogs soon enough.
  * You’d probably end up helping him do a video, in that creepy basement of his.
  * Heck, you might even spice things up and end up having a quickie there.
  * Then, after you clean yourselves, you’d get dressed in comfy clothes (he adores it when you wear his shirts).
  * “Dude, let’s get drunk.”  ~~Well, at least you’ll try, anyway.~~
  * But no, you’re both going to end up in a tipsy kind of state. On the floor, in front of the couch, cuddling one another, you’d confess to each other your dirtiest secrets.
  * You’d find everything you wanted to know about Ian, even embarrassing things—but let’s be honest, you’d probably forget most of them in the morning. (Ian would still try to act as a smartass, so it’s going to be tricky to actually get what he meant—but he unwillingly gives himself away).
  * “Ian, let’s go outside in the rain…” you’d smile, daring him—but he doesn’t buy it, despite being drunk. “Are you nuts? You’re gonna catch a cold.”  
  * Then you’d end up playing cards and, in an attempt to make it sexier, play strip poker. You two are a mess and end up entangled in your own clothes, stumbling around and Ian trying to reposition you on your own two feet.
  * “Why don’t we go to bed, [name]?” Ian’s sobering up and he’s afraid of you hurting yourself, but you don’t have it, protesting that you want to show him your naughty side. This lasts for two more minutes before you feel like collapsing from exhaustion.
  * “Let’s go to bed, it’s late…” you’d say sleepily, planting a kiss on Ian’s soft lips. You’d kiss him a few more times after, just to enjoy the moment.
  * Cuddling like ther’s no tomorrow. 




	40. Preferences: You Being 'Ugly'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The setting is somewhere at a party. PLEASE, don’t feel offended by this, it’s just a requested scenario, there’s no such thing as ugliness because we’re all pretty in our own way and we just have to wait for the right person to see that in us! <3 It could be triggering, so I am WARNING you all.

**Joji**

“Hey, handsome~”

“Wanna go somewhere and have some  _fun_?”

The girls were being clingy and Joji was not liking it, despite putting on a polite smile and listening to them. He didn’t want to hurt them, even if he didn’t enjoy their presence. They were being too  _overwhelming_. He preferred talking to someone else, instead.

“Come on~” a girl pressed herself into his arm and he could feel her breasts squished against it. He sighed. “Don’t you want to spend time with us?”

He knows he has to say something to get out of here. He glances around the room and…“I have someone in mind I want to talk to.”

You have no idea why you came to this party but you still did. Even if you weren’t talking with anyone, you were still enjoying the chill mood around, glancing at people and admiring them. You always felt out of place around so many pretty people, but you couldn’t help but want to get close to one someday. You’ve always dreamed of meeting someone that would make you feel just as beautiful—you couldn’t help but hope.

“Hey,” a smooth voice slides into your ear and you turn your head in that direction, surprised to see someone there. It was a handsome Asian man with a flirty smile—the one you’ve been admiring for a while, but were too afraid to talk to.

You started to panic when you realized that he was waiting for an answer from you. Blushing, you started to stutter “A-Are you-you talking to m-m-me?!”  _No way!_

He chuckles, amused “Who else?”

You look down at the floor “Well, the prettier girls…”

“And here I am, talking to you.” It made you lift your head, shocked. “What’s that got to say about you?”

“Ummm…”

“You caught my eye, silly,” he gently ruffles your hair, then smiles in a comforting manner. “Wanna hang out?”

**Max**

“You’re not allowed here, you ugly!”

The group made a circle around you, making you feel afraid of their reaction. What did you do to deserve this? Your friend told you that you were allowed to come, that you were bothering no one. Apparently, you managed to meet with a group of bullies after your friend simply ditched you and disappeared somewhere. Some friend…You tried to find her, thinking that she was somewhere inside, but you were stopped by these… _boys and girls._

“Are you stupid as well as ugly?”

“I’m—I’m just trying to find my friend…” you tried to explain, countless times, but no one was listening.

“Ugh, your voice is sick—“

“What the fuck is going on here?!” a new voice joined in and you all turned around to see a boy with pretty long hair glaring at the group. You were amazed to see such a beautiful boy coming to your aid. He stood in front of you, as if to shield you. He looked so cool… “Why are you picking on her?”

Your heart skipped a beat. The other people looked somehow afraid of the newcomer… “Have you even looked at her?!” someone responds and the boy’s glare is enough to make them all cower in fear. 

“I did. What’s wrong with her?”

“She’s ugly!” someone said and you flinched at the hurtful words—but you felt the boy’s hand grabbing yours gently and tight at the same time.

“She’s a lot prettier than you lot, so fuck off, will ya?!” he yells in their face then simply turns around and starts dragging you with him. You’re too confused and surprised to react so you simply follow, in awe. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he turns and says, smiling bashfully. “I think you deserve better than that. So how about we go grab something to eat?”

**Ian**

“This is bullshit…” Ian sighs, not pleased with the outcome of this party and plopped himself on the couch, next to you. You didn’t want to be there, to be honest, but you had no choice: your best friend dragged you to this party and you had to comply. You have been sipping on this cocktail for hours, seemingly no one daring to approach you because you knew no one. So of course you flinched when this random boy sat next to you, a bit too close. He didn’t seem as if he noticed you at first; but he proved you wrong when he turned his head and said “Hey—woah!”

You felt like laughing at his reaction, knowing that you were far from pretty; so his reaction seemed ‘normal’. You flashed him a bitter smile and said “What? Too ugly for you?”

“No,” he shakes his head, much to your surprise. He’s looking at you… _differently_ from the others. You’ve never been ‘examined’ like this before and you felt your cheeks reddening. Because his eyes tell you more than his words could.  

“Oh, um…” you had no idea what to say, looking down at the floor.

“Hey, it’s cool,” the boy shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “You enjoying this party?”

You made a face “Not-not really.”

“Wanna go somewhere else, then?”


	41. Preferences: Road Head

**Joji**

~~(does Joji even drive lol? LETS SAY HE DOES)~~  He’s be a little surprised by your boldness when you simply lean over him wearing a kinky smirk on your lips. When you start to unzip his pants, he might panic a little and he’d start to sweat out of nervousness. “Really? A-Are you sure you want to do it now?” he’d ask with a small laugh in his voice—he’s unsure if he wants it or not. But the growing pleasure in his pants can answer for him—and you know he can’t resist your touch. Your fingers can immediately turn him on and you can surely do it even when he’s driving. You take his dick out of his pants and pump him lazily up and down; you’re not going to work on him until you tease him with “Then you’d better pay  _really close_  attention”. He can’t say ‘no’ to you so he’d let you do whatever you want. He has been feeling stressed lately, so it might work. Besides, he’s driving slowly and there’s not much traffic this Friday night—shouldn’t be a problem.

“Oh babe…” he’d moan through his teeth the second your lips touch his tip—and you like the fact that you have such power over him even in the car. He’d groan and urge you on through dirty words; he might even use one hand to take a fistful of your hair and urge you on. Even if he’d be a little stressed about distributing his attention to both you and the road, he’d immerse himself into it all, relax slightly while still being able to see where he’s going, and come undone violently. He might start to like this…the thrill of the danger made him come much more early as usual.

**Max**

Max is more of a passenger  ~~(again, does he drive?)~~  but let’s just assume he can drive. Max as usual, is vocal. He has no idea why you rub his thigh so insistently—he just thinks it’s comforting you, but when you start to play with his zipper, he starts to get naughty ideas. He’d act brave, “What, are you gonna suck my dick now?” and tease you, not believing you’d actually do it. When you actually get his dick out (after a lot of squirming), he’d get the cold feet. He’s clearly aroused but he can’t really keep his eyes on the road as you’re sucking him. “A-Ah, h-hey, cut that out, I can’t—“ but he’d lose his coherence the second your mouth is on his member. He’d grip the wheel real tight, until his knuckles turn white, and mutter profanities under his breath, mostly just exclamations such as “Fuck”. Or he’d babble about nonsense just because he is feeling  _waaaaaay_ too good. He’d melt into a puddle and lose all of his concentration. The moment he realizes he’d close his eyes, he’d tell you that he’s pulling over so you can  _safely_ continue what you were doing.

**Ian**

Ian probably likes it the most since he’s the one that drives  most of the time. He is the only one that can fully keep his composure while driving, being used to it all. He knows what you’re planning from the start—that grin you can’t control while you’re eyeing his dick gives everything away. He won’t say anything about it, he won’t urge you to just do it and get it over it—he’ll patiently wait for you to act. And when he feels your palm on his thigh, testing the waters, he’s still keeping his eyes on the road, poker-faced. You know this is how he is so you’d continue until you’re fully exposing him. Then, as you’re testing the grounds, a smile would appear in the corners of his mouth. He likes it, he wants it…and you’re gonna give it to him. At first, he won’t moan, he’d rather keep quiet, focused on both you and the road. But you’d feel him relax and his body totally enjoying it—he comes with a shudder and a groan, his knuckles tightening against the wheel for a few seconds. As you’re cleaning yourself, he’d grab your chin, look you straight in the eyes with a lustful gaze that promised a lot, saying “You’re so good…” You’d probably do it to him a lot more often.


End file.
